Le changement d'une vie
by WandaBlack
Summary: Lors de ses vacances d'été, James se fait attaqué par ses ennemis. Après, il n'est plus le même et devra compter sur ses amis et sur Lily qui, intriguée par son comportement, cherche à en savoir plus. JPLE! Nouvelle fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Une toute nouvelle fanfiction tirée de mon imagination! Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais tout de même, il m'arrive de faire des fautes! Je m'en excuse d'avance!_

_Si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, faites-le moi savoir et je posterai le chapitre 2! Donc, une petite review à la fin, qu'en dites-vous:P Quelques secondes seulement… Je sais que le chapitre 1 n'est pas très très long, mais les prochains le seront! Je vous le promets!_

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimé!_

_WandaBlack_

**Le changement d'une vie**

**Chapitre 1**

L'été touchait à sa fin, l'école allait bientôt recommencer dans quelques semaines. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient tous reçu leurs lettres et se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour compléter leurs achats. Quelques retardataires courraient d'un magasin à l'autre, achetant leurs fournitures. D'autres flânaient dans la rue, jetant des coups d'œil aux vitrines, saluant quelques personnes au passage. James Potter, élève de dernière année à Poudlard, s'était arrêté, comme à son habitude, devant le magasin de Quidditch, son magasin préféré. Il pratiquait lui-même ce sport au poste d'attrapeur et l'année précédente, Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch grâce à lui. Il eut un sourire en pensant à la fête qui s'était déroulé par la suite et entra pour mieux observer les nouveaux arrivages. Contrairement à son habitude, il était venu seul sur le Chemin de Traverse : Sirius était pris chez lui, Remus était en vacances chez sa tante et Peter venait tout juste de déménager. Il aurait bien aimé revoir ses amis, mais c'était impossible. Il flâna entre les accessoires de Quidditch, les dévorant du regard. Dommage qu'il ait tout dépensé pour acheter ces fournitures pour cette année… Il salua quelques garçons de son école, mais ne s'embarqua pas dans une conversation, de peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Après quelques minutes passées à observer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait acheter, il quitta le magasin et se rendit lentement au bar de crèmes glacées, les bras chargés de sacs. Il s'installa à une table, déposant ses livres et accessoires sur une chaise, et se commanda une crème glacée au chocolat et fraises. Il lui restait assez d'argent pour se payer ça! Alors qu'il venait à peine de manger, quelqu'un vint se planter à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Lily Evans, la jeune femme de Gryffondor qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années.

-Bonjour Lily. Comment se passe tes vacances?

-Bonjour Potter. Très bien et toi?

-Bien, bien, merci. Tu cherches quelque chose?

-Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi? J'aurais aimé voir Remus pour lui parler…

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-Parce qu'il est préfet-en-chef avec moi.

-Remus, préfet-en-chef! Ça ne me surprend pas!

-Tu ne le savais pas?

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis quelques semaines. Il est parti rendre une visite à sa tante qui habite en Italie. Il m'a écrit une seule lettre qui décrivait l'endroit où il logeait. En tout cas, il avait l'air d'apprécier. Il doit sûrement revenir demain ou après-demain. Tu pourras lui parler dans le train.

-D'accord. Alors, à plus tard, Potter.

Comme elle partait, il lui prit le bras et pointa une chaise à côté de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas rester?

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire de plus importantes que de te parler, Potter.

-Pourtant, on vient tout juste d'avoir une conversation.

-À propos de Remus. Ce n'est pas comme parler de toi.

-Tu pourrais être surprise!

-Je pourrais, mais ça me surprendrait.

-Allez, seulement quelques minutes. Je te promets que je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi.

-Pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas : tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me dire non? Apprends à me connaître…

-Je ne veux pas, Potter. Arrête de m'embêter avec ça. Je te déteste et je te détesterai toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-M'écoutes-tu quand je te parle? À toutes les fois que tu me demandais de sortir avec toi, je te disais la même chose. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, un prétentieux qui se croit au dessus des autres. Redescends sur terre, Potter, et accepte le fait que je ne serai jamais ta petite-amie.

Elle se libéra brusquement de sa prise et partit, laissant derrière elle James. Un homme, assis à la table d'à côté, avait suivi leur échange et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Le truc avec les femmes, le jeune, c'est de la patience.

James le dévisagea et l'ignora. Il termina en quatrième vitesse sa crème glacée, prit ses sacs et s'en alla à son tour. Il retourna à l'auberge où il s'était pris une chambre pour quelques jours. Ses parents avaient eu une chicane la veille et il avait décidé de prendre congé de sa maison pour quelque temps, histoire de ne plus entendre hurler. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, déposa son matériel sur son lit et redescendit. Il n'allait tout de même pas passé la journée enfermé ici. Il repassa devant le magasin de Quidditch et ne put s'empêcher d'y retourner jeter un coup d'œil. L'homme derrière le comptoir releva la tête de ses papiers et lui sourit.

-Bonjour M. Potter! Vous en êtes à votre combientième visite?

-Sûrement la quatrième.

-Ah ah. Je pense que vous savez quoi faire.

James lui rendit son sourire et retourna dans la section «balais» du magasin. Le tout nouveau «Vitesse du son» y était installé, attirant le regard des adeptes de Quidditch. Il poussa un soupir en apercevant le prix de ce magnifique engin. Lorsqu'il ressortit, la journée touchait à sa fin. Il retourna à l'auberge, se prit quelques petites choses à manger et s'enferma dans sa chambre. À sa grande surprise, il feuilleta les livres d'école et lut même quelques chapitres. Il finit par les laisser de côté et alla s'accoter au rebord de sa fenêtre pour observer les gens se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit Lily passer avec ses amies, ses magnifiques cheveux roux flottant derrière elle. Il l'observa un moment avec un sourire. Il aimerait tant qu'elle lui sourie ainsi. Il soupira tristement. Ça n'arrivera jamais, James, se dit-il. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ce matin. Elle te déteste! Ça ne vaut plus la peine de l'aimer et d'espérer, mon vieux… Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, déterminé à oublier Lily, d'oublier tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ce fut difficile d'effacer de sa mémoire son sourire, mais il y réussit. Il sombra dans le sommeil et pour une des rares fois, ne rêva pas de Lily.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par ses livres qui tombèrent sur le sol. Avant de s'endormir, il avait oublié de les mettre sur son bureau. Péniblement, il se leva, les ramassa et les déposa lourdement sur une chaise pour ensuite retourner sur son lit. Il se tourna d'un côté et de l'autre sans jamais se rendormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il portait toujours. Six heures du matin! Quel réveil pénible! Ne réussissant plus à dormir, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Une fois propre et bien lavé, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, presque désert à cette heure-ci. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La journée s'annonçait plutôt belle; le ciel était d'un bleu pâle magnifique et était complètement dégagé, pas un seul nuage en vue. Le sourire aux lèvres, il marcha entre les magasins, saluant les marchands qui ouvrait leur magasin. Après avoir fait le tour complet du Chemin de Traverse et que les gens commençaient à envahir les rues, il retourna à l'auberge et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur une chaise et soupira. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de ses amis ni de se parents. Ils auraient pu au moins l'avertir s'ils avaient fini leur chicane… Sirius devait être pris au piège avec sa famille. Pauvre Sirius! Ses problèmes familiaux étaient bien pires que les siens. Lui au moins avait la chance de quitter sa maison pour prendre du repos, mais pas son meilleur ami. Et Remus, lui qui partait en voyage à toutes les vacances d'été. Il découvrait le monde tandis que Sirius et lui étaient confinés dans leurs maisons à espérer le début de l'école. Justement, en parlant d'école! Deux hiboux venaient de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et picotaient la vitre pour qu'il leur ouvre. Il les laissa entrer dans sa chambre et prit l'enveloppe de l'hibou gris. C'était une lettre de Sirius qui lui écrivait pour lui dire à quel point il était déprimé et qu'il avait de le revoir. La deuxième était de Remus. Il était enfin de retour! La lettre était longue, très longue. James la survola du regard et s'attarda vers la fin. Remus lui proposait de se rencontrer avant le début des cours pour aller voir un spectacle. Bien sûr, Sirius était invité, mais pas Peter puisqu'il était trop occupé par son déménagement. Heureux, James s'empressa de répondre à son ami que, oui, il acceptait son invitation. Il se foutait du spectacle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de revoir ses amis. Les hiboux repartirent avec leurs réponses, laissant derrière eu un jeune homme débordant de joie.

Le lendemain, il reçut une nouvelle lettre de Remus lui disant que Sirius était déjà rendu chez lui. James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son ami avait vraiment hâte de quitter sa maison. Il trouva une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait un billet. «Attention, avait écrit le loup-garou, c'est un théâtre Moldu (rit pas, je suis certain que tu vas aimer ça), donc pas de magie, sinon, nous sommes dans de beaux draps. Puisque tu te trouves au Chemin de Traverse, tu n'auras qu'à sortir du côté Moldu, descendre la rue, tourner… » Le soir même, après avoir pris une bonne douche, James suivit les instructions de son ami. Il sortit sur la rue moldue et, toujours sa lettre en main… se perdit. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant nulle part un théâtre. Les rues étaient bondées d'automobiles et de gens, rendant assez difficile la circulation. En grommelant, il se rendit dans un petit dépanneur et y entra. L'air empestait la cigarette et l'homme derrière le comptoir sentait l'alcool à plein nez. James ignorait s'il savait ce que c'était un théâtre, mais il s'y risqua tout de même.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-S'lut, p'tit gars. Qu'ess j'peux faire pour toé?

-Savez-vous où se trouve le théâtre DesLarmes?

-C'est pas l'théâtre sur la rue Pap's?

-Eh… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment du coin…

-T'inquiète, p'tit. J'connais cet'ville comme l'fond d'ma poche! Suffit que tu continues tout drète pis qu'aux lumières, du tourner à gauche. Là, tu vas être sur la rue Orn's. Tu continuras toujours devant toé, pis à m'en donner, tu vas être sur la rue Gorne, mais là, tu peux pu continuer tout drète, fak tu tourneras à drète. La rue Pap's est d'l'autre côté, parallèle à Gorne. T'as juste à marcher jusqu'à rue Clark, tu tournes d'un bord pis t'arrives sur Pap's, pis le théâtre est à queque part dans l'coin.

James regarda l'homme, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit. Il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il répète le tout. Il pensait bien avoir compris le principal. Il allait sûrement réussir à s'en sortir tout seul. Il quitta le dépanneur, heureux de retrouver l'air de dehors, et commença sa recherche. Il se rendit sur la rue Gorne, comme lui avait dit l'homme, mais ne trouva pas la rue Clark. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans quinze minutes, le spectacle commençait! Ses amis devaient s'inquiéter… Il accéléra le pas, cherchant la fameuse rue Clark, observant les noms des rues, mais en vain. Cette rue n'existait pas! Il revint sur ses pas et, au lieu d'aller à droite, alla plutôt à gauche. Il marcha, marcha, marcha. Le temps jouait contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver au spectacle à l'heure. De plus, il ne pouvait pas transplaner parmi tous ces Moldus pour retourner à son auberge. Alors qu'il longeait les murs des bâtisses, il vit une petite ruelle sombre qui donnait sur la rue parallèle à celle où il était et… quel hasard! Il lui semblait qu'elle donnait directement en face du théâtre! Il s'y engagea malgré l'obscurité qui y régnait et la drôle d'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, sentant renaître de l'espoir en lui. À la moitié du chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'intersection de plusieurs autres ruelles qui menaient à l'arrière des bâtisses. Il s'arrêta un moment, scrutant la noirceur. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit… L'ignorant, il continua son chemin, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il fut violemment tiré par en arrière. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre sur la roche, le sable et les déchets. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un juron, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il avait reçu un coup de pied directement dans son ventre et en avait le souffle coupé.

-Coucou, Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour!_

_eh ben, le chapitre 2!! (tadam!) Que s'était-il passé? Qui a osé faire du mal à James? Ouou! Suspense! Les réponses; plus en bas! _

_merci à_ _Zelda-sama pour sa review. T'inquiète, tu vas tout savoir dans le chapitre 2 et dans les prochains! _

_bonne lecture et un p'tit commentaire ne ferai pas de tord!_

_WandaBlack_

**Chapitre 2 **

_Il avait reçu un coup de pied directement dans son ventre et en avait le souffle coupé. _

_-Coucou, Potter. _

Il tenta de se relever, ses mains glissaient sur la pierre lisse et froide du bâtiment derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ses agresseurs à cause de l'obscurité. Soudain, il fut agrippé par le col de sa chemise et traîné, traîné, traîné pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque finalement il fut relâché, il était toujours dans une ruelle crottée, mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de circulation : plus de klaxons, plus d'enfants qui pleuraient, plus d'hommes criant pour un taxi, plus rien. Seulement un chat qui miaulait paisiblement sur une poubelle. James se leva péniblement et fit face à ses agresseurs. Ils étaient cinq, tous habillés de noir. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit motif qu'avait un des hommes (parce que c'était sûrement des hommes à cause de leur carrure) sur sa poitrine. C'est un tout petit motif représentant un serpent vert et argenté. Serpentard. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et il se jeta sur eux un poussant un rugissement de rage. Un de cinq sorciers leva sa baguette.

-_Endoloris!_

James tomba par terre et hurla de douleur. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et le frappèrent sans retenu alors qu'il était par terre, inoffensif. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, James ne bougea pas, étendu par terre dans un état lamentable. Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur le cloua au sol. Un Serpentard s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Pauvre petit Potter. Incapable de se lever. Regardez comme il fait pitié, regardez comme il est faible. As-tu mal, Potter?

James leva les yeux vers lui et lui cracha au visage. Le Serpentard s'essuya lentement et, en refermant sa poigne sur ses cheveux, lui tira brusquement la tête par en arrière.

-Je répète : As-tu mal?

-…

-Très bien, Potter. On va prendre ça pour un non.

Il ne put rien faire : déjà, ils lui lançaient à tour de rôle des Endoloris. Après quelques minutes, le même Serpentard s'agenouilla de nouveau à côté de lui. Il le regarda un instant, essuyant le sang qui coulait du nez de sa victime et soupira.

-Vois-tu, Potter, dans la vie, tout ne va pas toujours en sa faveur. Nous avons de bons amis à Poudlard qui sont tannés de toi et nous avons décidé de venir te parler. Nous nous sommes déplacés que pour toi. Il y a quelques années que j'ai fini mes études, mais dans le temps, j'étais moi aussi à Serpentard. Il y avait aussi un fatiguant de Gryffondor qui nous jouait des tours. Sais-tu ce qui lui ait arrivé?

James le regarda droit dans les yeux et garda le silence. Il ne devait pas embarquer dans leur petit jeu sinon il était fichu. L'ancien Serpentard continuant, ignorant le silence du Gryffondor.

-Il a perdu la boule, il est devenu fou. Aujourd'hui, il habite à Ste-Mangouste avec les retardés mentaux. Vois-tu, nous n'apprécions pas les petits prétentieux dans ton genre qui sont, en plus, à Gryffondor.

Un de ses compagnons se pencha à son tour et approcha son visage de celui de James. Il reconnut aussitôt cette odeur, une odeur de graisse, de sueur et de potions. C'était Severus Rogue. Celui-ci força le Gryffondor à le regarder et lui sourit méchamment.

-Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci, Potter. J'ai assez souffert à cause de toi et de tes fichues blagues. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

-Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert, réussit-il à articuler.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et les deux se relevèrent. Severus ne manqua pas de lui donner un coup de poing dans les côtés. James retint un cri de douleur et se tourna vers ses agresseurs qui riaient aux larmes.

-Nous avons trop souffert à cause de vous, Gryffondor. L'heure de la vengeance des Serpentards a sonné.

-Tu n'en mets pas un peu trop? répliqua James.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une pluie de coups au visage et au ventre. Pendant qu'il se faisait battre, incapable de se défendre, Rogue se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Tu n'es qu'un minable, Potter. Tu ne mérites pas de te appeler un sorcier. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, un incapable, un rejet de la vie, un Sang-de-Bourbe. En ce qui concerne Evans, tu ne l'auras jamais. Abandonne et rends-toi à l'évidence : personne ne t'aime et personne ne veut de toi. Même tes parents t'ont abandonné. Où sont tes amis? Ils ne sont jamais là quand tu as besoin d'eux, mais eux sont là quand ils ont besoin de toi, par contre. Ils doivent sûrement être ensemble en train de s'amuser. Et toi? Tu es seul, Potter, tout seul. Minable, Potter, ne l'oublie pas.

Tout cela fut enchaîné par un nombre phénoménal d'Endoloris. James fut surpris d'être encore en vie, même s'il n'était plus très très fort. Alors qu'il basculait à la limite de l'inconscience, ils le laissèrent là, tout seul dans cette ruelle sombre. Il n'avait qu'un seul mot en tête. Minable. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Sirius et Remus étaient assis sur les marches à la sortie du théâtre. Au début du spectacle, ils avaient réservé une place à leur ami, croyant qu'il était simplement en retard, mais maintenant que tout le monde sortait pour retourner chez eux, ils s'inquiétaient. Ce n'était pas le genre à James de ne pas se présenter sans les avertir. Lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel, ils quittèrent le théâtre et se rendit chez Remus où Sirius restait à coucher. Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant le trajet de retour, se demandant ce qui était advenu de James. Remus ouvra la porte de sa maison et, sur la pointe des pieds, les deux garçons se rendirent dans la chambre du loup-garou. Sirius se jeta sur son lit en soupirant.

-Vivement le confort des matelas! Plus jamais je ne resterais des heures dans un de ses sièges de théâtre!

-Arrête, Sirius, tu en mets trop, répliqua son ami en riant.

-On était aussi confortable que durant les cours de métamorphose.

-Voyons…

Remus écouta à moitié son ami se plaindre des sièges. L'autre moitié était occupée à se demander ce que faisait James. Un léger cognement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Sa mère entra dans la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux endormis.

-Bonsoir, les garçons. Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plait?

-Désolé, Mme Lupin, s'excusa aussitôt Sirius.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Remus se tourna vers son ami et s'assit sur son lit. Tout en enlevant sa chemise pour mettre son t-shirt, il lui demanda :

-D'après toi, pourquoi James n'est pas venu?

-Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus! Il a dû avoir un empêchement, tout simplement. Tu sais, ses parents ne sont pas du genre à le laisser libre, quelques fois. D'après moi, on devrait dormir et attendre à demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Sirius tourna le dos à son ami et s'enterra sous sa tonne de couvertures. Remus soupira, s'assit à ses côtés et le secoua.

-Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Patmol.

-Toi et ton sixième sens. Calme-toi. Je suis certain qu'il va bien. Va dormir, je suis fatigué.

Pourtant, le loup-garou ne bougea pas. Il tira violemment sur les couvertures de son ami et pencha sa tête pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui.

-Ne ris pas de moi, Patmol.

-Je ne ris pas.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lunard. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Rappelle-toi le jour où j'avais ressenti que Peter s'étouffait de la salle commune. Lorsqu'on était descendu, il était vraiment en train de s'étouffer. Maintenant, je ressens environ la même chose pour James. Il ne va pas bien.

-Ce n'était que le hasard.

-Ce n'est pas le hasard, Sirius!

Sans le vouloir, il avait crié. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers la porte et, après quelques secondes, Mme Lupin entra.

-S'il vous plait, les garçons.

-Désolé, répondirent-ils.

Lorsque le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la maison, Sirius se redressa sur son lit et fit face à Remus.

-Admettons que tu as raison. D'accord, tu as raison, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard de son ami. Si James est vraiment en train de souffrir quelque part, comment comptes-tu le retrouver? On ignore où il se trouve.

-Je sais, dut admettre le loup-garou.

-Alors, maintenant, tu descends de mon lit et tu vas te coucher. On en reparlera demain.

À contre cœur, Remus se leva, éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher. Après quelques minutes, Sirius se mit à ronfler. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement et lui lança son oreiller, mais en vain. Maintenant sans coussin, Remus se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Il passa donc le rester de la nuit à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Vers deux heures du matin, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table avec un verre de lait et quelques biscuits. Après quelques minutes de silence, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et M. Lupin le père entra. Il déposa sa valise et son manteau dans le salon sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il entreprit de monter les escaliers, il entendit un petit toussotement dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda son fils noyer son biscuit dans son lait, l'air las. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Ça fait plusieurs nuits que tu ne dors plus. La pleine lune est-elle proche?

-Ça n'a pas de rapport, cette fois-ci.

-Bon, allez. Raconte tout à ton papa.

Remus leva les yeux de son biscuit tout ramolli et regarda son père. En soupirant, il but d'un seul trait son lait et alla déposer son verre sur le comptoir. Lorsqu'il vint se rasseoir, il avait toujours l'air désespéré.

-Sirius est-il là? lui demanda son père pour entamer une conversation.

-Oui, il ronfle dans ma chambre.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas?

-En partie. J'ai beau lui lancer mon oreiller, il n'y a rien à faire. Il te fait compétition.

-Comment ça, il me fait compétition? Je ne ronfle pas, moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que maman dit et ce que j'entends durant les voyages. On dirait que le moteur de la piscine des voisins est bloqué.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas ta mère de dormir.

-Elle se met des bouchons.

-Ah! Ça explique pourquoi elle se lève toujours en retard, elle n'entend pas son cadran. Veux-tu venir dormir avec nous, ce soir?

-Papa, j'ai dépassé l'âge de dormir avec vous.

-Dommage. J'aimais bien nos batailles d'oreillers. Pas toi?

Devant le visage triste de son fils, M. Lupin soupira. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est James. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il était censé venir nous retrouver, Sirius et moi, ce soir au théâtre, mais il n'est pas venu. Pourtant, il semblait content de l'invitation.

-Peut-être a-t-il eu un empêchement.

-Il nous aurait averti, j'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Voyons, tu te fais des idées. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis certain que demain, il vous enverra une lettre pour expliquer son absence. Maintenant, va dormir sinon demain, tu auras l'air d'un zombie.

Tranquillement, Remus se leva et se traîna jusque dans son lit. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures et sombra dans un sommeil troublé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à vous, lecteur de cette fic! _

_Voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui, j'espère, sera aussi bon que les deux premiers!_

_pour être franche, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais posté cette fic-là ' j'étais tellement concentrée sur autre chose que je l'avais oublié… je sais! ce n'est pas très très fort et je le reconnais! Mais au moins, j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écris!!! _

_Remerciements : _

_Mistycal__ : merci beaucoup! T'inquiètes, je ne la laisserai pas tomber! ça fait longtemps que j'avais eu l'idée de départ et maintenant qu'elle est lancée, je ne l'arrêterai pas! Peut-être que les prochains chapitres vont prendre du temps avant d'être posté, c'est que je veux m'avancer un peu plus avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne… _

_mymi77__ : gros potentiel! wow, là, je suis surprise! d'habitude, on me dit qu'elle est bonne ou excellente, mais là, gros potentiel… ben merci!! je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic!_

_Zelda-Sama : ouais! toujours écouter Remus:P ne t'inquiète pas, James va survivre et Sirius… bah… j'espère qu'il va écouter plus souvent Remus maintenant!! Merci pour ta review! _

_Alors, alors… que dire d'autres? Merci de lire ma fic… bla bla bla… une review serait très appréciée… bla bla bla… le mot habituel, quoi:p _

_Bonne lecture!_

_WandaBlack _

**Chapitre 3**

_Remus s'enroula dans ses couvertures et sombra dans un sommeil troublé. _

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Remus se réveilla. Il avait fait des rêves où il voyait James seul dans un endroit sombre, tremblant de froid. À y repenser, il en avait des frissons dans le dos. Il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sirius qui ronflait toujours, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il revoyait encore son ami, mais cette fois-ci, il était entouré de personnes qui ne semblaient pas lui vouloir son bien. Lentement, il baissa la tête petit à petit jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine et s'endormit. Au même moment, il échappa son savon, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il poussa un grognement et se releva péniblement. Il venait de se faire un sacré bleu sur le genou. Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà debout et préparait des crêpes. Lorsqu'il entra, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va? J'ai entendu un «boom» tantôt.

-J'ai tombé dans la douche.

Elle ne posa pas de questions et se concentra à ne pas faire brûler le petit déjeuner. Remus se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit à la table. Quelques minutes après, sa mère déposa une assiette remplie de crêpes devant lui.

-Merci, maman. Dis, on ne t'a pas trop dérangé cette nuit?

-Je dormais. En tout cas, j'essayais de dormir.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas grave. Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'a vu debout cette nuit. Tu ne dormais pas?

-Si j'étais debout, c'est que je ne dormais pas, dit-il bêtement.

-Remus, l'avertit sa mère d'un ton méchant, ne recommence pas.

-Non, je ne dormais pas. Sirius ronflait et je pensais trop à James. Il n'est pas venu hier.

-Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Sirius pense qu'il a seulement été occupé ailleurs, mais je suis certain que c'est pire que ça.

-Tu es trop négatif, Remus.

-Comment veux-tu être plus positif quand tu as été mordu par un loup-garou?

Sa mère lui lança un regard triste par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Sans rien ajouter, Remus commença à manger. Il n'allait pas attendre Sirius; il mangerait vers midi. À sa grande surprise, son ami descendit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Remus et salua Mme Lupin. Sans se gêner, il prit le verre de jus d'orange à son ami et le but d'un seul trait. Le loup-garou le regarda faire sans rien dire.

-Bien dormi, Patmol?

-Mouin. La nuit a été courte. Tu ronflais.

-Quoi? Je ne ronfle pas, moi! C'est plutôt toi le ronfleur ici.

-Pfff. N'importe quoi… Et puis, est-ce que James t'a écris?

-Sirius, il est seulement huit heures du matin. Penses-tu franchement qu'il est réveillé?

-Non.

-Voilà, tu as ta réponse.

Mme Lupin servit des crêpes à leur invité et les deux amis mangèrent silencieusement. Remus feuilleta la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir; Sirius était à moitié endormi dans son assiette. Personne n'avait entendu ni vu le hibou s'engouffrer dans le salon et ils poussèrent tous un cri de surpris lorsqu'il se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Remus décrocha la lettre de sa patte et l'oiseau repartit aussitôt sans rester plus longtemps. Sur le parchemin roulé ce trouvait l'insigne de l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste. Soudainement inquiet, le loup-garou s'empressa de l'ouvrir et la lut, s'attendant au pire. Sirius, à côté de lui, tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais déclara forfait après quelques minutes. Il se contenta de terminer ses crêpes, sachant que son ami allait tout lui raconter après.

Lorsque le loup-garou termina sa lecture, il laissa tomber la lettre dans son assiette, ignorant le fait que celle-ci était remplie de sirop, et se tourna vers Sirius, en état de choc.

-Je te l'avais dis qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à James!

-De quoi tu parles?

-C'est une lettre de Ste-Mangouste pour nous dire qu'ils ont retrouvé James. Il ne va pas bien! On doit aller le voir.

Remus se leva d'un bond et, sans un mot, monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sirius le suivit à son tour après avoir lu la lettre et l'avoir chiffonner sous l'effet de la colère, laissant Mme Lupin toute seule dans la cuisine. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait aucune information des deux jeunes hommes, elle abandonna son petit-déjeuner et alla se préparer à son tour.

Après s'être habillés en quatrième vitesse, les deux garçons transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital. Pressés, ils bousculèrent les gens qui attendaient patiemment et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la réceptionniste qui les regarda avec un sourire patient tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous voulons voir James Potter, répondit Sirius. Nous avons reçu un message nous disant qu'il était ici.

-C'est très juste. M. et Mme Potter nous ont prié de vous envoyer une lettre pour vous informer. Alors, voyons voir… Potter. Ah! Chambre 31 au quatrième étage.

-Merci!

Aussi rapidement qu'ils purent, ils se rendirent au quatrième étage, l'étage de la pathologie des sortilèges. Inquiets, Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, craignant le pire. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs sans trouver la fameuse chambre 31. Ils cherchèrent quelqu'un à qui parler, mais les couloirs étaient déserts. Sirius s'arrêta un moment et grogna méchamment.

-Non, mais, il n'y a personne ici!

-Ne criez pas, ordonna sèchement un vieil homme dans un tableau.

-Ce n'est pas un tableau qui va me dire quoi faire! s'emporta Sirius.

-Patmol! Calme-toi! chuchota Remus en prenant le bras de son ami. Pardonnez-le, il est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, s'excusa-t-il ensuite au vieillard. Nous avons un ami qui se trouve ici et nous nous inquiétons pour lui.

-Je vous comprends parfaitement, jeune homme. J'ai eu, moi aussi, la malchance d'apprendre qu'un de mes meilleurs amis avait été sauvagement attaqué par un tribu africaine lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages en Afrique. Voyez-vous, il étudiait là-bas les cultures et les traditions des…

-C'est bien intéressant, mais on s'en fou, grommela Sirius.

-Politesse! Savez-vous ce que c'est, jeune garnement!

-Oui, mais à voir votre face, je ne…

-Tais-toi, Patmol!

-Mais tu entends ce qu'il me dit, ce vieillard? On dirait mon grand-père…

-Votre grand-père? Si j'avais été votre grand-père, jeune voyou, je vous aurais éduqué comme il se doit!

-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père!

-Par chance!

-Arrêtez-vous deux! s'exclama finalement le loup-garou en se plaçant face au tableau. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer comment nous rendre à la chambre 31, s'il vous plait?

-Je viens de me faire insulter par ce jeune impoli et vous, vous voudriez que je vous aide! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se croient tout permis!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le jeune impoli? le menaça Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

-Sirius Black! Arrête tout de suite…

-Black? répéta le vieillard, les yeux écarquillés. Vous êtes un Black?

-Ouin, acquiesça-t-il, le visage soudainement sombre.

-Milles pardons, monsieur! La chambre 31 se trouve dans le couloir à votre droite. Il vous suffit de continuer tout droit durant un bon moment et vous y arriverez. Passez une belle fin de journée et j'espère que votre ami se remettra vite.

Ébahis, les deux amis se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir de droite. Sirius se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, tandis que Remus l'observait, amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas que ma famille faisait autant d'effets, dit-il finalement.

-C'est plutôt pratique quand on y pense. Je suis certain que tu pourrais te promener partout si les gens savaient que tu es un Black.

-Mais justement, je ne préfère pas que tout le monde sache que je suis un Black. Surtout un Black qui est à Gryffondor. Déjà que ma famille me renie, je peux me passer de l'opinion des gens.

Remus ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que son ami détestait parler de sa famille. Ils gardèrent le silence et, lentement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre 31 pour enfin s'arrêter devant la porte.

-Tu y vas en premier? demanda Sirius.

-Non, toi.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Black poussa la porte et entra. La pièce était très simple : un lit, des chaises, une table, une armoire, une fausse petite fenêtre et quelques tableaux présentement inoccupés. Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. Il y avait une infirmière, occupée à faire sa routine quotidienne auprès de ses patients. Sirius et Remus s'arrêtèrent sur le pan de la porte, incapables de voir leur ami, et attendirent qu'elle les remarque. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci releva la tête et s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour. Vous venez voir James?

-Oui. Nous sommes ses amis, répondit le loup-garou.

-Il dort pour le moment. Vous pouvez revenir plus tard, si vous voulez. Il faut qu'il reprenne ses forces.

-Comment va-t-il? Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous nous occupons de lui. Vous pouvez aller au cinquième étage et attendre. Je pense que ses parents s'y trouvent déjà.

Obéissant à l'infirmière, ils montèrent d'un étage et aperçurent M. et Mme Potter assis à une table. La mère de James se retourna brusquement et, lorsqu'elle les vit, éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur eux, les serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh! mes pauvres chéris! J'espérais que la lettre n'arrive pas trop tard chez vous. C'est désastreux!

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius qui, sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. M. Potter se leva à son tour, plus lentement que sa femme, et la força s'asseoir pour libérer le jeune homme de sa prise. Il leur fit ensuite signe de l'imiter pendant que Mme Potter se mouchait bruyamment.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Remus voyant que Sirius ne semblait rien dire. Il était supposé nous rejoindre hier, mais il n'est jamais venu.

-Il est parti de la maison il y a deux jours pour s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse à cause d'une chicane que nous avons eu, avoua tristement le père de James. Tout comme vous, nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin nous disant que notre fils avait été retrouvé dans un état critique. Nous sommes aussitôt accourus. Les médecins ont réussi à refermer les blessures qui saignaient, mais… je ne pense pas qu'il soit seulement blessé physiquement.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là?

-Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il s'est mis à hurler en nous voyant, comme s'il avait peur de nous. Il s'est couvert le visage de ses bras et il nous a fallu beaucoup de patience pour qu'il se calme. Je m'inquiète pour lui. On dirait qu'il devient… fou.

Des milliers d'hypothèses se formulèrent dans la tête de Remus, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira, découragé.

-Comment l'a-t-on retrouvé? Où était-il?

-C'est un dénommé Thenry Sherfry qui a averti le Ministère de la Magie qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans une ruelle dans un quartier Moldu. M. Sherfry est un animagus –un chat- et il se promenait par là lorsqu'il a vu la scène. Nous l'avons rencontré et il nous a dit qu'il avait vu James se faire traîner par un groupe de cinq personnes. Il a aussitôt su qu'ils étaient tous des sorciers, mais n'a pu découvrir leur identité. Il est parti le plus discrètement possible et est allé avertir le Ministère.

-Il aurait pu défendre notre ami, s'offusqua Sirius.

-M. Sherfry aurait bien voulu, mais, comme il nous l'a dit, il ne possédait pas de baguette cette soirée-là. Disons qu'il vit dans de dures circonstances… Il ne sait pas se défendre.

-Il est animagus, marmonna-t-il. Un animagus peut très bien se défendre.

-Que veux-tu qu'un chat puisse faire contre cinq hommes armés? lui demanda M. Potter. Qu'aurais-tu fait, Sirius, si tu avais été à sa place?

-J'ai probablement fait la même chose, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Nous ne lui en voulons pas de ne pas avoir défendu notre fils. Nous lui sommes même reconnaissants d'avoir avertir le Ministère. Dès qu'il fut informé, il envoya des hommes sur place, mais ils trouvèrent seulement James. Ils le ramenèrent ici et… vous connaissez la suite. Nous attendons qu'il se réveille pour tenter de lui parler de nouveau. La dernière fois a été un échec total.

Mme Potter renifla bruyamment, dérangeant le silence qui s'était installé. Sirius lançait des regards inquiets vers Remus qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le récit des trouvailles de James. Le loup-garou était perdu dans ses pensées. La veille, il avait ressenti un malaise; il savait que son ami n'allait pas bien. Si seulement Sirius aurait pu le croire! Peut-être que leur meilleur ami ne serait pas dans un lit d'hôpital.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et les parents de Remus entrèrent. Ils vinrent les rejoindre et prirent des nouvelles de James. Le loup-garou les regarda, surpris de les retrouver ici. Son père croisa son regard interrogateur et lui sourit.

-Tu connais ta mère. Aussitôt que vous êtes partis, elle est venue me réveiller pour me dire que nous partions à Ste-Mangouste. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner…

Lorsque tout le monde fut au courant de l'histoire de James, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, leurs tasses de café pleines, et attendirent. Mme Potter avait été consolée par la mère de Remus et les deux pères se lançaient des regards peinés; ils comprenaient très bien ce que c'était de savoir son fils dans un état critique.

Soudain, une infirmière entra et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur sourit tristement et leur annonça qu'il dormait toujours. Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, interrompu par les entrées et sorties des membres du personnel. Ce fut après trois heures d'attente qu'une infirmière vint les chercher pour les amener à la chambre de James qui était maintenant réveillé. Elle fit entrer seulement les parents de ce dernier; les autres devaient attendre dehors. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière M. et Mme Potter, Remus et Sirius soupirèrent. L'inquiétude était à son extrême dans le couloir, personne n'osait parler. Même les infirmières qui passaient devant eux gardèrent le silence, leur adressant des petits sourires désolés.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils purent entrer à leur tour. Cette fois-ci, les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant entrer une douce lumière. James était assis dans son lit et dévisageait tous ceux rassemblés autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit ses amis rentrer, il se recula un peu, mais ne réagit pas : pas de cris de joie, même pas un simple salut. Il les dévisagea, comme tous les autres, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de leur part. Ses parents étaient désespérés, surtout Mme Potter qui semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Remus s'approcha lentement du lit, suivi de Sirius, et sourit à son ami.

-Salut James. On avait hâte que tu te réveilles pour venir te voir.

Toujours silencieux, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et, après quelques secondes, détourna le regard. Sa mère tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux de son fils, mais il se recula aussitôt en poussant un cri d'horreur. Tous se regardèrent et, voyant qu'il n'était pas en état de parler, se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie. Remus s'attarda un peu, observant son ami qui se tortillait à présent dans ses couvertures, soupira et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il entendit parler derrière lui.

-Je voulais venir, mais je n'ai pas pu.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers James et vit qu'il pleurait. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. À sa grande surprise, son ami ne bougea pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, James.

-J'étais perdu. Il y avait l'homme du dépanneur qui me disait les indications, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais vraiment venir… Ils m'ont empêché.

Il renifla bruyamment et leva ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, sur Remus. Celui-ci essaya de lui sourire, mais son sourire ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit et regarda James, attendant qu'il continue son récit.

-Je voyais le théâtre. Je m'approchais. J'étais en retard. J'avais passé par une ruelle. Ils étaient là. Ils m'attendaient.

-Qui t'attendait, James? demanda Remus après une hésitation.

Son ami le regarda, les yeux remplis de terreur. Jamais de toute sa vie le loup-garou n'avait vu quelqu'un avoir aussi peur. Sans le vouloir, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues. James remonta les couvertures et se couvrit le visage, tout tremblant. Remus sut aussitôt que la conversation était finie. Il se leva péniblement et sortit. Sirius l'attendait, ainsi que les parents de James. Ils le regardèrent, inquiets.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps? lui demanda son ami.

-Il m'a parlé… Il s'est sûrement fait attaquer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le théâtre…

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose? le questionna Mme Potter.

Remus soupira et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche.

-Non. Je lui ai posé une question, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponses. Mais je vous promets que, dès que je saurai les noms de ceux qui ont osé l'attaquer, je vais les tuer de mes propres mains, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Remus et Sirius vinrent rendre visite à leur ami tous les jours. James n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'il avait parlé avec le loup-garou; même, on dirait que sa terreur était plus grande. Aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrait, il sursautait et regardait autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. À la surprise de tous, ce fut seulement avec Remus qu'il était calme. Souvent, les deux amis se retrouvaient dans la chambre, assis face à face sans rien se dire. La semaine passa et le retour à l'école se fit de plus en plus proche. Les parents de James décidèrent de le laisser à Ste-Mangouste, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Un jour, alors que Remus s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, James lui retint le bras et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Je veux aller à Poudlard, Remus.

-Tu dois le dire à tes parents, non à moi.

-Ils ne voudront jamais.

-Explique-leur que tu y tiens vraiment et ils comprendront.

James leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda, sceptique. Il soupira et baissa la tête vers les couvertures.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais leur parler?

-Ce sont tes parents.

-Ils ne voudront jamais, répéta-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

-Demande-leur, James. Je leur ai dit que tu t'améliorais. Tu es mieux que la première fois que je t'étais vu, après ton… «accident». Ils le savent et je suis certain qu'après avoir bien réfléchi, ils te permettront de retourner à Poudlard en même temps que nous.

-Je ne veux pas, murmura son ami.

-Allez, James! Fais un homme de toi et affronte tes peurs!

-Justement! Je ne suis pas capable! Quand je les regarde, je les vois, eux. Dans mon cœur, je sais qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal, mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir des images de…

Remus observa son ami et détourna son regard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, disant à James qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage où se trouvait M. et Mme Potter. Ils se levèrent précipitamment lorsqu'il entra, mais il leur fit signe de se rassoire. Ne prenant pas le temps de prendre place à côté d'eux, il déclara simplement :

-James veut retourner à Poudlard en même temps que nous. Je sais, dit-il avant que les parents puissent placer un mot, que, d'après vous, il sera mieux ici, mais il a besoin de sortir. Il doit revoir ses amis, l'école; il doit sortir de cette petite chambre blanche. Je vous l'assure : nous ne le laisserons pas tout seul. Je serais là pour le soutenir et pour l'aider. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce par quoi il a dû passer. Pour l'amour de votre fils, laissez-le sortir et revenir à l'école avec nous.

Les parents de James se consultèrent du regard, incertains. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas le laisser partir; ils voulaient le garder près pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive un autre malheur. Cependant, si Remus avait raison, si le retour à l'école pourrait l'aider, ils étaient prêts à le laisser partir. Ils donnèrent leur accord et le loup-garou retourna à la chambre de son ami, le cœur plus léger. Dès qu'il entra, James posa sur lui un regard où se mêlaient la tristesse et la curiosité.

-Et puis?

-Ils veulent bien que tu viennes avec nous. Tu peux revenir à Poudlard.

Le visage de son ami se détendit d'un coup et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de bonheur. Remus s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le lit, attendant que James parle. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le loup-garou.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content. Je vais quitter cette pièce. J'ai demandé à peinturer les murs, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. C'est ennuyant, le blanc. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore veut que je revienne?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Remus.

C'était un bon point. Ses parents avaient accepté, mais le directeur permettrait-il à James de venir cette année malgré son accident? Probablement puisqu'il avait déjà permis à un loup-garou de venir étudier à son école, mais Remus ne voulait pas prendre de chance. Lorsque son ami se fut endormi, il demanda de quoi écrire et s'installa dans un coin de la chambre pour rédiger la lettre au directeur. Il la fit ensuite signer par M. et Mme Potter et l'envoya par hibou. Dans la lettre, il avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et avait utilisé les mêmes arguments qu'aux parents de James, espérant que Dumbledore accepterait.

Il descendit au premier étage et transplana en direction du Chemin de Traverse, là où devait l'attendre Sirius. Ensemble, ils achetèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves de Poudlard et aucun ne lui demanda des nouvelles de leur ami. «Ils ne doivent pas être courant», en conclut le loup-garou après être sorti du magasin d'animaux où ils avaient parlé avec des garçons de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout acheté, ils s'en allèrent chez Remus et se reposèrent malgré les tracas qu'ils se faisaient pour leur meilleur ami.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour chers lecteurs!_

_Enfin, un nouveau chapitre! Je me trouve méchante, j'aurais du le poster il y a bien longtemps. J'ai reçu une tonne de reviews pour le chapitre 3! (ok… seulement 7, mais quand même:P) Alors, désolée si je vous ai fait attendre longtemps… _

_Donc, remerciements à : Harry12, MaraudeursFan (t'inquiète, je t'ai mis des retrouvailles en pleurs!! ), Nouky, Noriane, Zelda-sama, __Miss Enola Addams__, Mistycal et bien sûr, à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic!! _

_Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée pour tout ceux qui, comme moi, recommencent malheureusement bientôt l'école et qui veulent profiter au maximum des derniers jours de liberté qu'ils nous restent:P_

_WandaBlack _

**Chapitre 4**

_Lorsqu'ils eurent tout acheté, ils s'en allèrent chez Remus et se reposèrent malgré les tracas qu'ils se faisaient pour leur meilleur ami. _

La sortie de James de l'hôpital fut quelque chose de très éprouvant. Dès qu'il eut mis un pied à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, il se jeta par terre et se roula dans le gazon, à la vue de tous les passants, heureux de sortir de sa chambre blanche et ennuyante. Les Moldus le regardèrent avec dégoût, pensant qu'il était atteint mentalement, et Remus et Sirius durent faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas leur sauter dessus. Ils réussirent, avec l'aide de M. Potter, à embarquer James dans l'auto qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion. Interdiction de transplaner pour les prochains mois, leur avait dit l'infirmière ainsi qu'une longue liste des choses à ne pas faire. Après s'être mis au volant et de s'être assurer que les deux garçons surveillaient James, M. Potter prit la direction de sa demeure. Sa femme ne les avait pas accompagnés, jugeant préférable de rester à la maison pour préparer l'arrivée de son fils. Remus s'accota sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, James dormant paisiblement sur son épaule. Sirius, de son côté, se tournait les pouces et lançait des coups d'œil ennuyé vers ses amis. Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant et secoua le genou du loup-garou pour attirer son attention.

-C'est long, murmura-t-il. Je savais que j'aurais du rester avec Mme Potter. James n'avait même pas l'air content que je sois là…

Remus tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas réveiller James et lança un regard découragé vers son ami.

-Arrête de te plaindre. On avait besoin de toi tantôt. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté avec elle. Et tu as tord; je suis certain que ça lui fait plaisir que tu sois là avec lui.

-Peut-être, mais il reste que je n'ai rien fait tantôt! J'aurais été bien plus utile si j'avais aidé Mme Potter à préparer sa chambre. Je connais les goûts de James.

-Et sa mère aussi. Écoute, je sais que le voyage est long, mais tu dois t'y faire. Regarde dehors, lis un de mes livres si tu veux, mais tais-toi pour ne pas réveiller James.

-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de parler! s'indigna Sirius en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Chut! fit Remus en entendant leur ami pousser un faible grognement dans son sommeil. Tu vas vraiment le réveiller.

-Ça va être de ta faute s'il se réveille. Et j'espère que tu auras honte.

-Comment ça, de ma faute? Je te signale que c'est toi qui s'es plaint en premier…

-Mais tu m'as répondu.

-Je n'avais pas le choix sinon tu m'aurais achalé durant tout le trajet. D'ailleurs, ça n'a servi à rien parce que tu m'achales même si je t'ai répondu.

-Essaies-tu de dire que je te tombe sur les nerfs?

-Oui.

-D'accord! J'ai compris!

Sirius se redressa brusquement, accrocha James qui se réveilla aussitôt et se tourna vers la fenêtre afin de regarder les champs à perte de vue. Remus soupira de colère et observa lui aussi le paysage de dehors. James se frotta les yeux, encore tout endormi. Pendant un moment, il ne se rappela plus où il était et la panique monta en lui. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, s'attendant à tout instant de voir surgir cinq hommes habillés de noir, baguette pointée vers lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un faible gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Remus. Celui-ci tourna la tête et lentement posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-James, ça va? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

L'interpellé baissa brusquement les mains et regarda le loup-garou avec de grands yeux où s'y lisaient une immense terreur. Voyant qu'il n'était pas en danger, mais plutôt en sécurité, il s'apaisa et réussit même à sourire.

-Oui, ça va. Merci, Remus.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le loup-garou fixa son ami qui referma les yeux pour s'endormir et sentit la colère l'envahir. Lorsqu'il saura le nom des agresseurs de James, il leur fera payer tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait. Sirius avait tourné les yeux vers eux, mais ne voulut rien dire à Remus. Il fixa James pendant un moment, soupira tristement et reporta son attention sur le paysage à l'extérieur.

Après plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Sirius bouda Remus, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le terrain s'étendait à perte de vue et se terminait sur le bord d'une petite rivière. D'immenses arbres matures se dressaient le long de l'allée principale, droits et fiers. Bientôt apparut la maison, ou plutôt le château. Faite de grosses pierres grises, leur maison comportait en tout trois étages en comptant le sous-sol. Au premier se trouvait la cuisine, le salon et d'autres pièces d'utilité quotidienne. Aux deuxième étaient les chambres ainsi que l'immense bibliothèque et au sous-sol, les salles d'entraînement et de jeux. Remus et Sirius y étaient déjà venu, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient éblouis par la beauté des lieux.

Dès que l'auto s'arrêta devant l'entrée, Mme Potter sortit de la maison et se précipita vers eux. Les deux Maraudeurs aidèrent James à sortir tandis que M. Potter s'occupait de prendre son sac dans la valise. Lorsque son fils était à l'hôpital, il avait pris le soin de lui emporter quelques petites choses de sa chambre, espérant que cela lui aiderait à mieux se porter. Le sac en main, il dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Max, le chien familial, courir à la rencontre de son jeune maître. James mit un genou par terre et caressa le long poils du labrador tandis qu'il se faisait léché le visage. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus et de Sirius de se faire saluer par Max.

Une fois les retrouvailles finies, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Mme Potter s'empressa de leur servir quelque chose à boire. Elle donna un simple verre d'eau à son fils et servit du café aux autres. James ne le prit pas mal et se joignit à ses amis qui riaient d'une blague de M. Potter.

-Très drôle! Je suis certain que les filles à l'école vont l'adorer, plaisanta Sirius.

-Ou la détester, répliqua Remus. On verra si tu auras une marque rouge sur la joue.

-Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, Lunard.

-C'est normal…

-J'ai confiance en toi, lui dit James en souriant.

-Merci, Cornedrue, répondit Sirius en versant de fausses larmes. Toi, au moins, tu es solidaire.

Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel, découragé, et s'engagea dans une conversation avec Mme Potter, préférant ignorer la triste scène de son ami.

Le restant de la soirée se déroula dans le rire et la joie. James, vers neuf heurs, montra quelques signes de fatigue et, cinq minutes plus tard, était couché dans sa chambre, poussé par sa mère. Ses amis parlèrent encore un peu avec M. et Mme Potter et montèrent à leur tour pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Remus referma la porte derrière lui, se changea et se coucha sur le lit moelleux. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Sirius entra silencieusement et, sans avertir, sauta à côté de son ami. Le loup-garou poussa un cri de surpris et d'un mouvement brutal, lui abattit son oreiller en plein visage.

-Mais ça va pas la tête! lui chuchota-t-il en levant à nouveau son oreiller dans les airs.

-Pitié, Lunard. J'ai compris : je ne recommencerai plus.

Remus déposa son oreiller et se coucha en tournant le dos à son ami. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes et après une minute de silence, lui poussa doucement l'épaule du bout du doigt. Après la vingtième fois, le loup-garou, ne pouvant plus l'endurer, se retourna brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'essaie de dormir.

-Tu peux me laisser un peu de couvertures? Il fait froid…

-Retourne dans ta chambre! Je veux dormir et non t'entendre ronfler.

-Je te promets, je ne ronflerai pas!

-Va-t-en! soupira Remus, exaspéré.

-S'il te plait, mon petit Lunard en chocolat! Laisse-moi rester ici!

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi, toi tu veux rester? Dans ta chambre, tu as un lit à toi tout seul.

-Non.

-Non, quoi?

-Max a décidé de dormir dans mon lit.

Remus, n'ayant plus le choix, tira ses couvertures et en donna une partie à son ami. Sirius, heureux, se coucha confortablement et, au bout d'à peine deux minutes, se mit à ronfler. Le loup-garou enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et réussit à s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, James fut le premier à être debout. Il se leva de son lit et descendit à la cuisine qu'il trouva déserte. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était seulement huit heures. Après que son estomac ait fait un bruit bizarre, il décida de se faire à déjeuner. Il se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange et, puisqu'il pouvait utiliser la magie, fit apparaître des œufs avec du bacon, des patates frites et du jambon au sirop d'érable. Bref, un bon petit déjeuner comme il aimait tant. Il se dépêcha à manger le tout, ne voulant pas que sa mère le trouve à manger ce genre de petit-déjeuner, et une fois finie alla voir si ses amis étaient réveillés. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Sirius et poussa la porte. Il ne trouva que Max endormit sur le lit. En riant, il se rendit à celle de Remus et entra. Il les trouva tous les deux dans un profond sommeil. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit et descendit au salon pour attendre que quelqu'un se lève. La maison entière était plongée dans un profond silence inquiétant. James s'assit sur un fauteuil et feuilleta un magazine qui traînait sur la table. Cependant, son esprit était ailleurs; les mots défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il y accorde une grande importance. Un craquement le fit sursauter et il échappa le magazine par terre. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard sans y trouver une quelconque anomalie. «Encore le fruit de mon imagination», pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser la revue, il entendit un autre craquement et il redressa la tête, s'attendant à voir ses amis ou ses parents descendre l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne. Il se leva lentement, tous ses sens aux aguets comme lui avaient si souvent montré ses parents.

Soudain, il entendit de faibles miaulements d'un chat. Il se tourna vers les immenses fenêtres et aperçut un vieux chat de gouttière, assis, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Cet animal lui rappelait quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, le chat disparut pour laisser place à cinq grandes silhouettes vêtues de noir. Sous le choc, James recula lentement, puis rapidement et trébucha contre la table. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba par terre, mais malgré sa chute, continua à s'éloigner de la fenêtre, horrifié. Comment avaient-ils fait pour le retracer jusqu'ici? La maison possédait de nombreuses sécurités magiques. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se poser ces questions. Ses mains touchèrent finalement le bas du mur, l'empêchant de reculer. Les hommes en noir levèrent leur baguette et James, se couvrant le visage de ses bras, hurla.

Remus et Sirius se réveillèrent, alertés par le cri de leur ami, et sans perdre une minute sautèrent en bas de leur lit. En sortant, ils manquèrent de peu de percuter les parents de James. Mme Potter était dans tous ses états, criant que son fils n'était plus dans sa chambre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et retrouvèrent James recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, tremblant de tout son corps. Sa mère tenta de s'approcher, mais il hurla de nouveau. Remus, prenant son courage à deux mains, franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son ami, s'agenouilla devant lui malgré ses cris hystériques et le prit par ses épaules, le forçant à le regarder. James se débattit, mais le loup-garou le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Voyant qu'il était pris, il leva les yeux vers celui qui le tenait, se rendant compte que c'était son ami.

-James, calme-toi, lui murmura Remus. Tout va bien.

-Non, ça ne… va pas… bien, sanglota-t-il.

-Je suis là. Tes parente et Sirius aussi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tenta Remus pour le calmer.

-Sirius? Sirius est là?

-Oui, vieux, je suis juste à côté de toi, dit-il en s'agenouillant à son tour et en le serrant contre lui.

-Oh, Sirius, gémit James. J'ai eu tellement peur. Ils… Ils étaient ici, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Ses deux amis se redressèrent. M. Potter, après avoir été mis au courant, sortit de la maison pour vérifier les alentours pendant que sa femme s'assurait que les sorts de protection étaient en place. Le verdict était simple : personne n'était entré ou sorti du terrain depuis leur arrivée la veille.

Sirius réussit à calmer son ami et tentait maintenant de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant la fenêtre. Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. James refusa catégoriquement de jeter le moindre regard vers les fenêtres et encore plus de s'en approcher. Lorsque Remus, Sirius ou ses parents lui demandaient, dans un dernier espoir, qui étaient les personnes qu'il voyait, la panique s'emparait de lui et ils devaient faire de gros efforts pour le calmer.

Finalement, Sirius l'amena à la cuisine et lentement, il reprit ses esprits. Une fois certaine que son fils ne se remettrait pas à hurler, Mme Potter prépara le petit-déjeuner pour ses invités, car son mari et elle n'avaient guère faim. Et James, il sirotait silencieusement son verre d'eau en jetant des discrets coups d'œil vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Il s'attendait à tout moment que les cinq hommes y apparaissent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Personne n'apparut. Un peu plus rassuré, il se détendit et eut même un sourire lorsque Sirius tomba en bas de sa chaise après que Max ait essayé de lui voler sa toast. Remus, dans son coin, l'observa discrètement. Il n'osa pas le laisser paraître, mais il était extrêmement inquiet pour son ami. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais crié en voyant des hommes à une fenêtre et se serait tordu de rire quand Sirius avait tombé. «Son agression l'a sûrement plus marqué qu'on ne le pensait, se dit Remus. Nous devons faire quelque chose si nous voulons retrouver notre bon vieux James.» Il poussa un triste soupir, mais refusa de baisser les bras. Ses amis avaient tellement fait pour lui, pas question qu'il abandonne l'un deux.

De son côté, Sirius pensait à la même chose : James avait besoin d'eux. Peut-être que son retour à l'école allait l'aider ou peut-être allait-il détériorer son état. «Il faut à tout prix l'éloigner de ces fichus Serpentards et éviter que Evans vienne l'insulter. À moins qu'on lui demande son aide… Nah! Elle ne voudra jamais aider un Maraudeur, même s'il est dans un état lamentable.»

James, lui, réfléchissait, tout simplement. Il savait le nom d'un de ses agresseurs. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche et de le dire, mais chacune de ses tentatives avaient été un échec. Il savait que ses amis étaient prêts à tout pour lui, mais il en était incapable. «Minable, Potter, minable» lui avait dit Rogue. Ses mots flottaient en permanence dans son esprit, lui enlevant toujours son sentiment de bien-être.

Ils furent tous les trois sortis de leurs pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. M. Potter, laissant son journal sur la table, se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur salua poliment Mme Potter et se tourna vers ses élèves, plus précisément vers James. Ce dernier releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard vide et triste. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et, ne laissant pas paraître son inquiétude, s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour à vous trois. Je me suis spécialement déplacé pour prendre des nouvelles de mon élève favori, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de James. J'ai pensé qu'il serait impoli d'arriver sans avertir par la cheminée. Alors j'ai transplané un peu plus loin et j'ai marché jusque chez vous. Une bonne marcha à l'air frais fait toujours des miracles. Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Potter?

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais rien n'équivaut à une promenade sur la rivière, répondit-il en souriant, affecté par l'enthousiasme de son directeur.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pied marin. Bon, je ne crois pas que c'était la raison pour laquelle je suis venu. J'aimerais vous parler en privé, M. Potter.

James se leva, nullement inquiet, et, suivi de Dumbledore, se rendit au petit salon où ses parents recevaient quelques fois des amis. C'était une petite pièce chaleureuse qui offrait à la fois le luxe et le confort. Ici, ils ne risqueraient pas de se faire déranger. Après avoir refermé la porte, James s'assit dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils en face de son directeur et attendit que celui-ci parle. Dumbledore observa les lieux comme pour la première fois, même s'il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, et se tourna ensuite vers son élève.

-Vous avez une très belle demeure, M. Potter, déclara-t-il d'un ton admiratif.

-Merci, mais c'est plutôt grâce à mes parents. Vous n'avez pas vu ma chambre.

-Je ne souhaite pas la voir d'ailleurs. Si elle est comme votre dortoir, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Revenons à la raison de ma venue. J'ai reçu une lettre de M. Lupin m'expliquant ce qui vous était arrivé et me demandant de vous laisser revenir à Poudlard. Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun problème. Vos amis seront avec vous et vous pouvez venir me voir dans mon bureau quand bon vous semble. Évitez seulement de venir aux petites heures du matin; je risque fort de dormir. Cependant, je me dois de vous poser quelques questions. Votre ami Remus m'a expliqué que vous étiez effrayé à l'idée de parler de cette soirée. Si vous voulez que je vous aide, vous allez devoir collaborer. Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous êtes parti du Chemin de Traverse?

James resta muet un instant, réfléchissant aux événements avant l'attaque, et ensuite parla. Il raconta au directeur tout ce qui s'était passé et lorsqu'il s'approcha du moment où il entrait dans la ruelle, il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. La main rassurante de Dumbledore se posa sur son bras et, du regard, il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'ai vu cette ruelle et j'ai décidé d'y aller. À mi-chemin, j'ai été agrippé et poussé par terre. Ils m'ont traîné très longtemps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus entendre aucun son de la ville. Ils… Ils m'ont lancé des… sorts d'Endoloris, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, et m'ont frappé quand j'étais par terre.

«Minable, Potter, minable». James ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. «Je ne suis pas un minable, se dit-il.

-_Bien sûr que tu en es un! _lui répondit sa petite voix intérieure_. Tu es né minable et tu finiras minable. _

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Mes parents m'ont toujours dit…

-Tes _parents! Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour toi. Tu es seul au monde, petit James. _

-Je ne suis pas seul. Remus a dit qu'il serait avec moi, et Sirius aussi. Mes amis ne me laisseront jamais tombé, je les connais.

-_Je n'y croirais pas trop si j'étais à ta place. Tes amis ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu ressens. Ils ont beau dire qu'ils seront avec toi, mais ils ne peuvent pas effacer tes souvenirs._

-Leur présence me suffira. Et puis, le professeur Dumbledore aussi veut m'aider. Je ne suis pas seul.

-_Attends d'être revenu à Poudlard. Si tu continues à voir les cinq hommes partout où tu poses les yeux, les élèves te prendront pour un fou. Tes amis ne voudront pas de toi et tu perdras à tout jamais ta très chère Lily. Là, tu seras seul._»

James ouvrit les yeux lorsque son directeur lui secoua plus brusquement l'épaule. Celui-ci le regarda, inquiet.

-Tout va bien, M. Potter?

-Oui, oui, répondit-il. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

-Vous êtes tout blanc. Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus pour aujourd'hui, dit-il après s'être levé. Je pense qu'un repos vous ferait le plus grand bien.

James se mit debout, mais ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids. Il vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse au bras du directeur. Dumbledore l'aida à sortir et, avec M. Potter, le montèrent à l'étage. Ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine où les attendaient Mme Potter, Sirius et Remus.

-Il est couché, annonça le directeur. Il doit se reposer pour permettre à son corps de reprendre ses forces.

-Est-ce une bonne idée qu'il retourna à Poudlard? demanda Mme Potter. Après tout, c'est l'année des Aspic et les élèves devront travailler fort. J'ai peur qu'il ne réussisse pas ses examens.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Mes enseignants seront mis au courant de la situation et j'exigerai d'eux un peu de compréhension.

-Vous a-t-il parlé de l'attaque? demanda Remus, avide d'en savoir plus sur les agresseurs de son ami.

-Un peu, mais il n'a fait que confirmer mes hypothèses. Il a bel et bien été attaqué grâce aux sortilèges Endoloris. Cependant, il n'a pas mentionné le nom de ses agresseurs. Une chose que nous pouvons en conclure, c'est que ces personnes l'attendaient. Elles savaient qu'il passerait par là; elles ne pouvaient être dans cette ruelle par hasard. La question est : comment ont-ils été au courant? J'irai rencontrer l'homme qui a averti le ministère et si j'obtiens de nouvelles informations, je vous contacterai.

-Merci pour tout, Albus, le remercia M. Potter en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Nous vous en serons toujours reconnaissant.

-Ne me remerciez pas voyons. Bon Dieu, vous avez vu l'heure? Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour terminer les préparatifs de la rentrée. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, dit-il aux deux jeunes hommes. Oh, et en passant, félicitations M. Lupin pour votre poste de Préfet-en-Chef.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur.

-Une dernière chose. Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée? J'aime l'air frais, mais je me fais vieux…

-Bien sûr!

Sur ce, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, suivi de Mme Potter qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la cheminée du salon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wouah! un nouveau chapitre!! Je sais, je sais! j'aurais bien aimé le poster plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas été trop souvent à l'ordi… je suis désolée! _

_mais mais mais! Bonne nouvelle! le chapitre 6 est presque fini et il a environ… 20 pages sur Word! J'ai déjà fait mieux, mais dans cette fic-ci, ce sera, à date, le plus long de tous les chapitres!!! _

_(applaudissements sortis de mon imagination)_

_Je voudrais remercier, non pas mes parents, mais bien mes revieweurs!! Sans vous, ben, je n'aurais pas de reviews! (je m'étonnerai toujours… ¬¬)_

_Donc, merci à : Zelda-sama, Gaby27 et Mistycal. _

_Sur ce, je vous écoeure pas plus long! Bonne lecture!_

_WandaBlack :D :D_

**Chapitre 5**

_Sur ce, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, suivi de Mme Potter qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la cheminée du salon. _

Le restant de la journée se déroula sans aucun autre imprévu. James dormit tout l'après-midi pendant que ses amis préparaient tranquillement leurs valises pour le retour à l'école. Les jours passèrent, identiques aux autres. Remus retourna chez lui pendant une soirée pour saluer ses parents et prendre quelques affaires qui lui manquaient. James semblait s'être remis de sa discussion avec le directeur et reprenait ses forces. Déjà, les trois Maraudeurs avaient planifié des plans pour le premier jour. Ils comptaient finir leur année de scolarité en grand. Lorsque Sirius proposa de transformer la nourriture des Serpentards, le visage de James s'assombrit légèrement et il dit un vague : «Il faudrait trouver mieux». Seul Remus avait remarqué ce changement et pendant les jours qui suivirent, il ne cessa de se poser des questions. Le matin du départ arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. James et lui furent impitoyablement réveillés par les cris de Sirius dans le couloir. Comme M. et Mme Potter étaient déjà debout, il décida de les réveiller à sa manière. Tout en cognant comme un déchaîné sur les portes, il cria à tue-tête : «C'est le matin! Debout! On part bientôt!». Il fut accompagné de Max qui aboyait, assis devant la porte de son maître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus était dans le couloir et aurait volontiers étripé Sirius si James ne le faisait pas déjà.

Ils descendirent ensuite tous les trois dans la cuisine et prirent un délicieux petit-déjeuner préparé par Mme Potter. Après s'être régalés, ils allèrent chercher leurs valises pour les mettre dans la voiture. Max se tenait près de la porte d'entrée et regardait tristement défiler les personnes devant lui, sachant qu'il serait bientôt seul. Une fois que tout fut rentré, Mme Potter vint les saluer. Elle embrassa Remus et Sirius et enlaça si longtemps son fils qu'ils pensaient ne jamais partir. Dès qu'elle le libéra, elle fit ses éternelles recommandations -«Travaillez sérieusement, mais pas trop pour ne pas vous épuiser. Tâchez de réduire, cette année, le nombre de visites chez le directeur. Faites attention à ne pas perdre vos choses!...»- et les laissa s'en aller après avoir embrasser de nouveau James. M. Potter les conduisit à la gare King's Cross et les aida à transporter leurs choses jusqu'à la plateforme 9¾. Ils franchirent la barrière un à la suite de l'autre et se retrouvèrent face au Poudlard Express. Les trois Maraudeurs y embarquèrent, laissèrent leurs valises dans un compartiment vide et rejoignirent le père de James sur le quai.

-C'est votre dernière année, donc amusez-vous et profitez-en. Sirius et Remus, vous êtes invités à venir passer les vacances de Noël chez nous, avec Peter aussi. Ne regardez pas trop les filles et concentrez-vous sur vos études.

-Facile à dire, soupira Sirius, mais on essayera.

-Prenez soin de vous, surtout toi, James. Ne te pousse pas à bout et repose-toi… bref, tout ce que ta mère t'a dit.

Après lui avoir serré la main, les trois amis revinrent dans leur compartiment et s'installèrent confortablement pour le trajet. Peter les rejoignit quelques minutes avant le départ. Finalement, le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare. James regarda une dernière fois son père avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Pendant ce temps, Sirius fit arrêté le chariot de friandises devant la porte et acheta tout ce qui était comestible. Remus voulut en payer une partie, mais il refusa catégoriquement, disant que c'était un cadeau pour l'avoir hébergé. Après avoir quasiment tout pris, il referma la porte, laissa tomber sa récolte sur le banc et lança une poignée de chocogrenouilles sur James.

-Tiens, Cornedrue. Ça va te faire du bien un peu de chocolat.

À ces mots, il s'en ouvrit une et mangea la grenouille qui s'apprêtait à bondir vers sa liberté. Remus grignota quelques Berties Crochues en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il s'était acheté le matin même. Peter, qui avait été prévenu de l'état de James, lui lança des regards furtifs comme s'il s'attendait à le voir crier. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Josie, la meilleure amie de Lily, entra.

-Salut, les gars!

Comparée à son amie, Josie riait aux blagues des Maraudeurs et aimait leur compagnie. Elle s'assit entre Remus et Peter et, d'un mouvement instinctif, balança ses longs cheveux bruns derrière elle. Elle regarda ensuite Sirius de ses grands yeux bleus et lui sourit.

-Siriri! Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi.

-Moi aussi. J'ai enroulé une photo de toi autour de ma baguette. Comme ça, je pouvais te voir tout le temps.

-C'est gentil!

Elle se tourna vers Remus plongé dans sa lecture et se rappela soudainement la raison de sa venue. Elle lui arracha brutalement le journal des mains et tandis qu'il relevait la tête, indigné, elle lui dit simplement :

-Lily t'attend dans le compartiment des Préfets.

Remus, étant déjà en retard de plusieurs minutes à la réunion des Préfets, se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir. Sirius le regarda passer devant lui et prit un air triste.

-Dire qu'il est notre préfet-en-chef. Il montre très bien l'exemple.

-Il est distrait, c'est tout, lui répondit Josie.

-Depuis quand prends-tu sa défense? s'étonna le Gryffondor. Tu es censée être avec moi et non contre moi.

-Eh bien, j'ai décidé de changer de principe cette année. Fais bien attention à toi, le menaça-t-elle d'un ton faussement dur.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me fais ça à la dernière année? On était redoutable ensemble.

-Surtout très achalant, rectifia James avec un demi-sourire.

-Pas vrai! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. Changeons de sujet, continue Josie. Je t'avertis, Sirius Black, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Mais…

-Comment ont été vos vacances? le coupa-t-elle.

-Géniales! lui répondit Peter avec enthousiasme. J'ai fait pleins de trucs et on a enfin déménagé. Depuis le temps que ma mère en parlait…

-Et toi, James?

-Médiocre. Je ne veux pas en parler, rajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Et moi, si tu veux savoir, dit Sirius, je me suis amusé comme un petit fou. Ma mère m'a laissé faire tout ce que je voulais et j'ai pu sortir aller voir mes amis à presque tous les soirs.

-Pour vrai? demanda Josie, surprise.

-Non.

-Il me semblait aussi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête et se fourra dans la bouche une poignée de Berties Crochues prises au hasard. Soudain, son visage se figea et une expression de profond dégoût s'y dessina. Il recracha tout par terre et s'empressa de prendre du chocolat pour enlever le goût du brocoli de la Bertie Crochue. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et le taquinèrent pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Remus revint au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, accompagné de Lily qui venait chercher son amie. Tandis que le loup-garou se laissait tomber sur son banc, Lily resta debout devant la porte.

-Est-ce que tu viens, Jo?

-Reste un peu, la supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, reste un peu, imita Sirius d'une voix aiguë. On s'amuse avec les Maraudeurs. Ils sont vraiment drôles.

-Surtout lorsque Sirius ne fait pas attention et mange une Bertie Crochue au brocoli, continua Josie.

-Ne me dites pas que j'ai manqué ça! s'exclama Remus, déçu. Il le fait à chaque année et je ne l'avais jamais encore manqué…

-T'inquiète pas. Siriri va sûrement pouvoir te le refaire. Tu es son ami.

-Comme si ça me tentait, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors, Lily, tu restes un peu?

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de Peter, la seule place qui n'était pas ensevelie sous une montagne de déchets de toutes sortes. Ils parlèrent ensuite des cours qu'ils allaient prendre, des ASPIC, de quidditch et des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Pendant toute la conversation, James resta silencieux et ne regarda pas une seule fois Lily, trop occupé à fixer le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Ce comportement intriguait énormément la jeune fille. Normalement, il lui aurait, au moins, souri et salué, mais non. Il s'était retiré dans son coin, des chocogrenouilles non mangées sur les genoux. Elle voulut tendre la main pour le secouer un peu, mais Sirius l'en empêcha en même temps que Remus allait se lever. Lily les regarda, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux.

-Ne le dérange pas, lui répondit Sirius en lui libérant la main.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Lily croisa les bras et écouta distraitement la conversation qui avait repris, lançant des regards vers James. Il avait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi.

«_Pauvre James! Regarde-toi un peu! Tu as l'air déprimé et malheureux. Pourquoi? Est-ce parce que tu as enfin accepté le fait que tu es un minable ou que Lily ne voudra jamais de toi. _

-Tais-toi, ordonna James à sa voix intérieure.

-_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je fais partie de toi._

-Parle moins fort.

-_Bien essayé, mais non. Alors, vas-tu me répondre? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état-là? _

-J'essaie de réfléchir, mais tu me casses les oreilles.

-_Réfléchir à quoi?_

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-_Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais j'entends tout ce que tu penses. Donc, même si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais le savoir. _

-Je pense à tout ce qui m'arrive.

-_Déprimant, n'est-ce pas?_

-La ferme!

-_Reste poli, jeune homme._

-De toute façon, tu n'es même pas réel.

-_Faux. Je suis toi._»

James poussa un profond soupir et tourna la tête en direction de ses amis. Son regard se posa sur Lily et il sursauta ; il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Lorsque ses yeux furent posés sur lui, il lui fit un petit sourire et écouta Sirius qui débattait avec Josie et Remus sur l'utilité des devoirs.

-En plus de nous faire perdre notre temps, les devoirs nous déstabilisent physiquement et émotionnellement. Quand il y en a trop, on passe des nuits blanches et on est nerveux et fatigué le lendemain.

-C'est à toi d'être bien organisé et de ne pas toujours les remettre à demain, répliqua Remus.

-Rem a raison, Siriri. Les devoirs, ça sert aussi à pratiquer et à te remémorer la matière apprise dans le cours.

-Josie, Josie, Josie, soupira Sirius. N'oublie pas que tu parles à Sirius Black. Je maîtrise très bien les nouveaux sorts et j'ai une mémoire épatante. La preuve, je suis le seul à me souvenir que Remus a déboulé les escaliers du hall d'entrée à sa toute première journée d'école il y a six ans.

-Je n'ai jamais déboulé les escaliers! s'exclama l'intéressé.

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Moi, j'étais juste derrière toi et j'ai vu ta chute. C'était mémorable.

-Sirius, c'est moi qui avait tombé, rectifia Peter.

-Tiens, tiens. La mémoire a quelques défauts, plaisanta Josie.

-En première année, on se ressemble tous, s'excusa-t-il. Mais je me souviens d'avoir vu quelqu'un tomber!

-Il y a tellement de premiers années stressés qui tombent dans les escaliers que ce n'est pas difficile d'oublier, commenta James qui était resté jusque là muet.

-Merci de m'aider, toi qui te dis mon ami! Tu serais supposé de m'appuyer!

-Tu es seul, Siriri! s'exclama Josie avec un sourire victorieux.

«_Lui aussi est seul, tout comme toi, James. _

-Ils plaisantaient, c'est tout.

-_Mais toi, tu parles sérieusement. Regarde tes amis rire ensemble et essayer de mettre Sirius par terre. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi? Après tout, c'est toi qui a failli mourir dans une ruelle, pas ce Black. Même Lily ne te porte aucune attention. Tu ne…_»

James enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un grognement qui fut enterré par les cris de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas croire cette voix, mais dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il fut alors brutalement poussé par Sirius qui avait perdu l'équilibre. James percuta le mur du train et aussitôt, une vague de souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit. Il tombait par terre, était tiré par un des hommes, était violemment frappé. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

-NON!

Il recula, se collant contre le mur, et regarda Sirius avec des yeux terrifiés. Le silence tomba dans le compartiment et tous regardaient James bizarrement. Lily s'approcha de lui et Sirius, pour l'empêcher d'aller trop près de son ami, tomba par terre en se tenant la cheville. Remus lui jeta un bref regard et soupira.

-Aïe! J'ai mal! Je souffre!

-Siriri, ça va?

-Ma cheville! Bobo…

Tout le monde entoura Sirius, sauf Remus qui s'assit en face de James. Il posa une main sur son épaule et ce simple contact le calma. Le loup-garou ne lui posa aucune question et ne lui en posera pas non plus lorsque les filles seront parties. Pendant ce temps, Sirius jouait très bien la comédie, même un peu trop.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide à te relever? lui demanda Lily.

-Je ne veux que mourir!

-Voyons, Siriri…

-Allez-vous en et laissez-moi dépérir en paix!

-On ne va pas te laisser tout seul.

-Mes amis sont là pour me guider vers ma mort prochaine!

-Sirius, tu es certain que ça va?

-Je la sens qui approche! Partez vite avant qu'elle ne vous prenne!

-Siriri, tu t'as fait mal à la cheville. Tu ne vas pas mourir à cause de ça.

-VITE! FUYEZ!

Les deux amies se regardèrent et, après avoir salué les Maraudeurs, quittèrent le compartiment, déconcertées. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Sirius se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de James. Peter resta en arrière, n'osant pas intervenir. Remus donna une claque amicale à son ami et lui dit d'un ton admiratif :

-C'était magnifique.

-Merci, merci.

-Te voir te rouler par terre en appelant la mort, ça m'a presque ému.

-J'ai eu de l'inspiration. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être aussi bon comédien que moi.

-Non, tu as raison. Tu as un don et tu devrais l'exploiter.

-Vraiment? Tu le penses sincèrement?

-Oui. Tu ferais une grande carrière, répondit Remus en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

Sirius fixa un point invisible devant lui, réfléchissant à la possibilité de devenir acteur. Il ne remarqua pas que le loup-garou avait lancé un clin d'œil à James qui avait légèrement souri.

-J'imagine mon nom au sommet des affiches : le Grand Sirius Black! Ça sonne bien.

-Patmol, Lunard rit de toi, lui avoua James.

-Quoi?

-Je plaisantais. Tu ne ferais pas un si bon comédien, à vrai dire.

-REMUS LUPIN! TU REFAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ET TU VAS MOURIR!

-C'est dommage. C'était drôle.

-Pas pour moi. J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas, tous les deux. Et toi aussi, Peter! dit-il en se retournant vers leur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien, justement! Un véritable ami m'aurait averti que ce clown de Lunard se jouait de moi. Un véritable ami ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Un véritable ami ne m'aurait jamais menti et m'aurait plutôt appuyé.

-Un véritable ami a bien le droit de rire un peu pour faire sourire un ami, répliqua Remus en prenant un James souriant par les épaules. Est-ce que j'ai le droit?

-Oui, mais pas si tu ris de moi.

-Désolé, M. Black. Je pensais que vous aviez le sens de l'humour.

-J'ai un sens de l'humour surdéveloppé, mon cher.

-Il est seulement irritable lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre personne, expliqua James.

-NE COMMENCE PAS, JAMES POTTER!

-C'est vous deux qui avez commencé.

-Les gars, dit Peter, mais personne ne l'écouta.

-En plus, tu n'as même pas raison, Cornedrue.

-Oh que si! Tu ne te rappelles pas l'année passée, lorsque les Serpentards ont affichés des photos de nous légèrement modifiées? Eh bien, tu as enlevé les tiennes en premier, laissant les nôtres sur les murs de la Grande Salle.

-Les gars, essaya de nouveau Peter sans grand succès.

-Je te ferais rappelé que j'étais habillé en lapin!

-Et? Remus était déguisé en poussin…

-S'il te plait, n'en parle pas, grogna le loup-garou. J'ai assez de mauvais souvenirs. J'essaie d'oublier.

-Les gars! cria leur ami.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de l'entendre élever la voix.

-On arrive bientôt. On devrait se changer.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, dit Sirius.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent leurs robes de dans leurs valises. Ils se changèrent rapidement –naturellement, Sirius ne se gêna pas pour donner des coups _purement_ par hasard à Remus en essayant d'enfiler sa robe- et attendirent que le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne parlèrent plus du sujet précédent, au grand bonheur de tous les quatre. Les élèves commencèrent à passer dans le couloir avec leurs valises, pressés de descendre pour aller manger. Finalement, le train s'immobilisa et une foule de jeunes sortirent des portes. Les Maraudeurs, prenant leur temps, descendirent en dernier et rejoignirent les filles qui les attendaient sur le quai. Les premières années étaient déjà partis pour leur traversée de la forêt et du lac. Les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers les diligences où ils prirent ensuite la direction de Poudlard. Une fois à destination, les plus affamés se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle où les professeurs patientaient. Les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective et attendirent avec impatience l'entrée des premières années et le discours du directeur. James, tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, jeta un coup d'œil vers le directeur qui lui fit un sourire. Il s'assit entre Remus et Sirius et, à la grande surprise des garçons, Lily et Josie vinrent s'asseoir avec eux.

-Que nous vaut la joie de vous revoir, mes demoiselles? demanda poliment Sirius.

-Je m'ennuyais de vous, plus précisément toi, Siriri. Et Lily a du venir avec moi.

-Voyons, Lily. Tu sais qu'on ne va pas te manger.

-Je ne prends pas de chance.

-Comment va ta cheville, Siriri?

-Elle se porte bien, la petite coquine. Remus m'a bien guéri. Vous savez, c'est un très bon ami, dit-il en essuyant de fausses larmes. Sans lui, je… je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui.

-Probablement rien, répondit James sans hésitation. Et puis, il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que tu disais de lui tantôt, après t'être relevé sur ta cheville blessée sans aucun problème.

-Cornedrue, tais-toi, lui murmura son ami. Tu vas tout faire planter. Ah, ne l'écoutez pas! continua-t-il en haussant la voix. Il divague.

-Je ne sais pas qui divague entre James et toi, répliqua Remus en croisant les bras, le regard menaçant. Tu ne te rappelles pas de tes paroles? Ça ressemblait à : «Remus Lupin! Tu refais une chose pareille et tu vas mourir!» Tu dois sûrement t'en souvenir, toi et ta mémoire épatante.

-Ok, Remus, j'ai compris, grommela Sirius.

À ces mots, les premières années entèrent deux par deux, précédés du professeur McGonagall. Les élèves les regardèrent passer devant eux et attendirent que chaque fut appelé et assit à leur nouvelle maison, après bien sûr avoir écouté la chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Dumbledore de parler. Il se leva lentement et le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je sais que vous êtes tous affamés et que vous ne pensez qu'à manger, alors je ne m'attarderai pas sur un discours que vous n'aimez pas entendre et que je n'aime pas répéter à chaque année. Bon appétit!

Il claqua des mains et la nourriture apparut dans les assiettes. Aussitôt, les bruits de conversations reprirent, accompagnés de raclement de fourchettes et de cognement de verres. La table la plus bruyante était celle des Gryffondors, surtout dans le coin où les Maraudeurs étaient assis. Sirius, entre deux bouchées, racontait des histoires cocasses qu'il avait entendues et partageait quelques expériences de vie avec ses amis. Personne autour de lui n'arrivait à manger; ils riaient tous aux larmes. Finalement, le repas se termina sans que personne n'ait le temps de finir son assiette. Le directeur se releva et demanda le silence en tapant doucement sur son verre.

-J'espère que votre faim est enfin apaisée et que vous allez avoir la patience de m'écouter. Cette année, le personnel enseignant n'a pas changé. C'est une des premières fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal réussit à garder son poste pendant plus d'une année. Félicitations, professeur Shert. Un message de la part de M. Rusard qui vous annonce qu'il y a une liste d'objets interdits sur la porte de son bureau et que certains devraient peut-être aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ne faites pas cette tête, M. Black. Vous trouvez tout de même le moyen de les utiliser. Je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est interdite, bien sûr, pour tous les élèves. Les recrutements de Quidditch auront lieu dans les prochaines semaines; les informations seront affichées sur le babillard dans votre salle commune. Nous félicitons Miss Evans et M. Lupin pour leurs postes de Préfet et Préfète-en-chef. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Les élèves se levèrent lentement en petits groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes. Ceux qui restaient dans la Grande Salle en profitaient pour terminer les desserts qui traînaient sur les tables. Les Maraudeurs étaient encore assis quinze minutes après le discours du directeur, Sirius mangeant tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Lily et Remus durent partir avant eux : devoir de Préfet. Josie, même si sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, s'amusait comme une vraie folle. Peter les quitta quelques minutes plus tard, disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait dormir. À la table de Gryffondor, il ne restait plus que Sirius et Josie qui bavardaient comme deux pies, ainsi que James qui les écoutait sans vraiment les écouter. Ce fut seulement lorsque les professeurs furent tous partis et que le concierge commença à nettoyer qu'ils décidèrent de continuer leur conversation dans la salle commune. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame et s'arrêtèrent devant. Josie regarda les deux garçons.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous a le mot de passe?

-Sans le mot de passe, vous ne pouvez entrer, leur rappela la Grosse Dame.

-Merci, je pense qu'on le savait, grogna Sirius. Où est Remus quand on a besoin de lui? Pas ici! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il devienne Préfet-en-Chef. Il ne va jamais plus être avec nous, il va nous abandonner! Oui, nous abandonner, comme de vieilles guenilles! Moi, je veux rentrer! Vous là! cria-t-il dans sa colère à l'intention du tableau. Vous savez très bien qu'on est à Gryffondor! Ça fait presque sept ans qu'on vous réveille à minuit à tous les soirs! Pourquoi vous donner le mot de passe? C'est S.T.U.P.I.D.E! Voilà ce que j'en pense, moi!

-Sirius, calme-toi un peu, lui dit James. On va attendre que Remus et Lily reviennent de leur ronde.

-Mais je veux retrouver mon lit, pleurnicha son ami.

-Tu vas le retrouver, ton lit. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tiens, les voilà! s'exclama Josie en pointant Remus et Lily qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Sirius fit volte-face et marcha vers le loup-garou d'un pas menaçant. Il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Lily et Josie poussèrent des cris de surprise et de terreur pendant que James tentait vainement de forcer son meilleur ami à lâcher prise.

-Sirius! Arrête! Qu'est-ce qui te prend soudainement?

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, James. Remus Lupin!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? demanda-t-il en ne se débattant pas, préférant attendre patiemment.

-Où étais-tu passé?

-Je te l'ai dit. J'allais faire une ronde avec Lily, je n'ai pas le choix. Il fallait s'assurer que tout le monde était retourné dans leur salle commune.

-Parlant de salle commune, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit le mot de passe? On a du vous attendre des heures parce que aucun de vous a eu la gentillesse de nous le dire.

-Tu n'avais qu'à nous le demander, répliqua Remus. Ce n'est pas une obligation de te le dire.

-Bah, tu as raison, lâcha Sirius après un moment de silence.

Il libéra son ami et se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, attendant d'entrer. Les deux Préfets leur dirent le mot de passe et ils purent enfin entrer. Sirius monta directement dans son dortoir, suivi de James, laissant derrière eux Remus avec les deux filles.

-C'était tout une rentrée, on doit l'avouer, soupira Josie. Siriri a quelques fois des comportements bizarres.

-Je ne dirai pas quelques fois, mais plutôt souvent, rectifia le loup-garou. Bon, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je suis fatigué. On se revoit demain. Bonne nuit.

Il grimpa à son tour les escaliers tandis que les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Dès qu'il fut entré, Remus déterra son pyjama de dans sa valise, se changea, se blottit dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir comme ses amis.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enfin, après plusieurs semaines de retard, voici le chapitre 6!! (avant, bonjour…. ¬¬)_

_ça fait un mois et quelques que j'ai commencé l'école et je n'en peux plus! je réussis à tout faire, mais je n'ai plus le temps de continuer mes fics! j'ai un autre chapitre de fini, le chapitre 8 l'est presque, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça! Entre une fonction rationnelle et apprendre un texte de théâtre, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…. certains diront que c'est facile, mais… je suis fatiguée... en tout cas, je vous ennuierai pas avec ma vie plate:P _

_merci ben… à tout le monde! _

_Bonne lecture!_

_WandaBlack _

**Chapitre 6 **

_Dès qu'il fut entré, Remus déterra son pyjama de dans sa valise, se changea, se blottit dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir comme ses amis. _

Le lendemain fut le matin le plus pénible de toute l'année scolaire : la remise des horaires qui marquait le début des cours. Malgré le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient, les Maraudeurs furent les premiers à s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle. Réveillés par le cadran fou de James, ils furent obligés de se lever s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir des coups de balai données par le fameux cadran et de se préparer pour leur journée de classe. Ils sortirent de leur salle commune et traversèrent le château désert et silencieux. Ils saluèrent brièvement quelques fantômes et, une fois dans la Grande Salle, s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà présents, comme McGonagall et Flitwick, mais la majorité des places étaient vides. Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à manger et les moindres bruits qu'ils faisaient se répétaient en écho. Sirius, au bout d'un moment n'en pouvait plus. Il arrêta net de manger, disant qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir écouter lorsqu'il déjeunait. Il attendit donc les élèves qui arrivèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard pendant que ses amis se régalaient.

Remus déposa finalement sa fourchette, son déjeuner terminé, et observa Sirius qui commençait à manger.

-Dommage, Patmol, il ne reste plus de ces délicieuses crêpes au chocolat, lui dit-il en lui pointant le plat vide.

Aussitôt, une montagne de crêpes apparut dans l'assiette et Sirius se contenta de sourire malicieusement à son ami avant de se servir. Le loup-garou grogna de mécontentement et leva lentement les yeux vers Lily qui venait de s'arrêter à côté de lui.

-Salut, Remus. Le professeur McGonagall veut qu'on l'aide à distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves de première jusqu'en quatrième années.

-Je me sens honoré, grommela-t-il en se saisissant de la pile de feuilles que son amie lui tendait.

Après avoir salué les Maraudeurs, il s'éloigna en direction d'un groupe de premières années qui lançaient des raisins entre eux. James le suivit des yeux un instant sans remarquer Lily qui se tenait à côté du loup-garou et se tourna vers Sirius qui, tranquillement, sans se soucier de rien, dégustait son déjeuner.

-Dis, Patmol. On n'a rien fait pour la rentrée hier.

-Je sais bien, mon cher associé, soupira son ami en agitant sa fourchette dans tous les sens. Vois-tu, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-Ah oui? Où ça?

-Il y avait Josie qui retenait toute mon attention et il y avait aussi cette belle brunette à la table des Serdaigles qui me regardait sans arrêt…

-Pitié, gémit Peter en se couvrant la tête de ses mains. Toutes les filles de l'école te regardent sans arrêt.

-Queudver a raison, avoua James avec un petit sourire. Suffit de regarder autour de toi et tu les verras.

-Mais je le sais qu'elles sont toutes folles de moi, c'est naturel. Je suis comme un sortilège d'attraction. Je suis comme une fleur qui attire les abeilles. Je suis comme une fontaine qui attire les oiseaux. Je suis comme un repas qui attire les affamés. Je suis comme…

James et Peter se regardèrent désespérément et laissèrent Sirius terminer son monologue sur son pouvoir d'attraction. Hélas, le professeur McGonagall arriva derrière eux quelques minutes plus tard et dut faire taire son élève pour leur remettre leurs horaires.

-M. Pettigrow, M. Black et M. Potter. Voyons, voyons… Bon, j'imagine que vous continuerez tous les trois les mêmes cours que l'année précédente. À moins que vous ne vouliez en changer. Non? Parfait! Donc, voici vos horaires et vous remettrez celle-ci à M. Lupin.

Les trois Maraudeurs prirent les feuilles et les examinèrent avec attention. Sirius, qui s'attendait à avoir du temps libre pour lui, poussa un gémissement et accota son front contre la table, ses bras pendants de chaque côté de lui.

James le regarda, surpris, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son horaire et tapota le dos de son ami.

-Ça va aller, Patmol. Ce n'est qu'un horaire…

-Qu'un horaire! s'exclama celui-ci en se redressant brusquement. L'as-tu bien regardé? Ce n'est pas un horaire, c'est notre mort! Voilà ce que c'est! Pas un seul moment pour se reposer! Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis des cours la nuit, tant qu'à faire! Nous allons tous mourir!

-Arrête de paniquer et observe, lui dit son ami en lui fourrant la feuille sous le nez. Regarde ici. Après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un trou de deux heures! Et Mardi, après sortilèges? Une heure de pause! Et Mercredi? On termine à deux heures. Jeudi? On…

-Ok, j'ai compris. Mais toute de même! C'est un horaire chargé! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas notre mort. On va réussir à passer au travers.

-Ouais… si seulement Lunard n'était pas toujours pris avec son devoir de Préfet-en-chef, il pourrait nous aider un peu…

-Qu'entends-tu par aider un peu, Sirius Black? lui demanda Remus en se penchant derrière lui. Recopier les devoirs et les notes?

-Ah tiens, Lunard! Tu es là! Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas? J'opterai bien pour une promenade dans le parc avant d'aller à notre premier cours!

Sirius se leva d'un bond, tapota l'épaule de son ami et se précipita vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Remus croisa les bras, un sourire amusé sur le visage, et se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis.

-J'ai fini de distribuer tous les horaires. Lily s'occupe des quatrièmes années. On peut aller se promener un peu en espérant croiser Patmol ou bien aller se préparer pour les cours, mais tel que je vous connais, aussi bien se rendre tout de suite dans le parc.

Sans rajouter un mot, le loup-garou tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les grandes portes, James et Peter derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc qui était assez bondé; plusieurs élèves aussi voulaient profiter de leurs quelques moments de liberté avant d'être enfermés dans les classes. Ils trouvèrent Sirius assis sur l'énorme chêne, leur arbre préféré de tout le parc. Depuis leur première année, ils venaient ici à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient dehors et si par malheur quelqu'un osait mettre un orteil en ce lieu «sacré», il connaîtrait la colère des Maraudeurs. Après seulement une semaine, tous les élèves de l'école savaient que cet endroit était réservé et au début de chaque année scolaire, les nouveaux étudiants étaient avertis.

Sirius releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas approchés et tapota le sol à côté de lui, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. Dès que Remus fut installé, il se lança dans son long discours d'explications, empêchant son ami de glisser un mot.

-Tu sais, Lunard, je plaisantais. Tu me connais, moi et les plaisanteries, c'est toute ma vie. Franchement, cette année, je compte me forcer un peu plus. C'est notre dernière année et je veux la finir en grand. Donc, moins de copiage et de tricherie. Je vais faire mes devoirs et les remettre à temps. Tantôt, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer en disant que tu allais nous aider. Tu sais, seule ta présence pour moi est suffisante. Tu dégages un espèce d'aura de sagesse et de savoir. Tout ceux qui se trouvent près de toi se sentent soudain… intelligents et réfléchis. Et je parle avec expérience! Combien de fois m'as-tu retenu de faire un geste seulement par la puissance de ton regard? Combien de fois m'as-tu redonné confiance simplement par le contact de ta main sur mon bras? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'utiliser, Remus, et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Silence. Remus regarda Sirius, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le regard fixe. James et Peter avaient une réaction semblable : bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités. Ce qui semblait être une autre plaisanterie au début s'était transformé en une véritable déclaration d'amitié, et venant de Sirius Black, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi!

Remus fut le premier à se remettre de ce choc. Soudainement timide, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et eut un sourire gêné.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, Sirius. Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'était… profond et… ben… merci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis sous le choc, confessa Sirius en souriant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais pu dire une chose pareille. Mais, c'était sincère.

Il se tourna ensuite vers James qui avait repris, enfin, ses esprits. Le jeune Black le fixa intensément et, faisant sursauter tout le monde, le prit solidement par les épaules.

-Toi aussi, James, je dois te remercier. Merci pour tout. S'il fallait que j'énumère tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'en aurais pour toute l'année. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'était pas éternel, qu'un jour, on allait finir par mourir et qu'avant que ce triste jour arrive il faut profiter de la vie et dire merci à ceux qu'on aime, car oui, les gars, je vous aime. Je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes… Surtout toi, James. Ne soyez pas vexés, vos deux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Remus et Peter. James, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu – oublie Regulus. Tu es une partie de moi, tu me comprends mieux que quiconque. J'ai remarqué à quel point je tenais à toi le jour où tu as failli… où tu étais à l'hôpital. Quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit, quelque chose en moi a tombé. Je savais dès lors que je ne pourrais plus rire et parler franchement avec toi, que tu allais… changer. Mais non, tu as combattu et tu es maintenant là avec nous pour affronter notre dernière année. Peut-être tu trouves que j'ai été un peu… distant avec toi lorsqu'on était chez toi, que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Je vais être franc avec toi et je me fous bien que Peter et Remus écoutent tout ce que je dis : j'avais peur. J'avais peur d'avoir perdu le bon vieux James qui riait à chaque bêtise que je faisais, celui qui fait l'idiot pour attirer l'attention de Lily, celui qui s'alliait avec moi pour combattre les forces des Serpentards. Dans le fond, je ne voulais pas te perdre parce que tu es trop important pour moi. Là, tu es devant moi, à m'écouter comme si j'étais un fou, et je profite de ce moment pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi et que plus jamais, je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal. Je serai toujours là pour moi, mon vieux.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Sirius enlaça son ami, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et éclata de en sanglots. James, étonné, ne sut quoi faire sur le coup. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de son ami, lui chuchotant de petits «Chut» à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Peter, derrière eux, regardait la scène, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Son regard allait de James et Sirius à Remus assis non loin d'eux.

De son côté, le loup-garou était soulagé. Dans les premiers temps où James séjournait à l'hôpital et que son état était critique, il était arrivé à Remus de… bon, il l'avoue, de pleurer. Il pleurait parce qu'il était inquiet pour son ami. Sirius avait toujours été là pour le consoler. Curieusement, celui-ci n'avait versé aucune larme. Oui, il s'inquiétait, mais il n'avait pas laissé le tout s'échapper comme l'avait fait Remus.

Finalement, toute son inquiétude et sa peine ressortaient aujourd'hui, quelques semaines après l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle. Il fallait que tout sorte un jour ou l'autre.

Lily, après avoir distribué les horaires, alla rejoindre Josie à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle franchissait les portes de la Grande Salle, son amie s'arrêta devant elle.

-Lily! Justement je voulais te voir!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais à la salle commune…

-J'ai vu quelque chose de… très surprenant et de très drôle. Suis-moi!

-Mais…

Avant qu'elle ait pu placer un autre mot, Josie lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le parc de l'école. Lily la suivit docilement, sans dire un mot. Lorsque son amie avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elles sortirent donc toutes les deux dehors et se rapprochèrent de l'arbre des Maraudeurs. Soudain, Josie s'arrêta net et se cacha derrière de petits arbustes, faisant signe à Lily de faire de même. Celle-ci se pencha et observa ce que son amie lui pointait en riant. Effectivement, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. James et Sirius qui s'enlaçaient. D'habitude, c'était de simples accolades, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment, marmonna Josie.

-C'est bien dommage. Penche-toi, vite! lui chuchota soudainement Lily. Remus regarde par ici.

Les deux filles se couchèrent sur le gazon, bien à l'abri des regards. Josie, une fois certaine que le loup-garou ne regardait plus dans leur direction, se tourna vers son amie.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Ça doit être une autre plaisanterie de Sirius. Tu le connais… Pas la moindre parcelle d'intelligence.

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement les deux amis. Quelque chose clochait… Soudain, elle réalisa que James tapotait le dos de Sirius et que celui-ci semblait…

-Pleurer?

-Quoi?

-Sirius. On dirait qu'il… pleure.

-Ah ah! Sirius Black, pleurer! Je regrette encore plus de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo!

-Ça pourrait être grave, lui murmura Lily.

-Allez, il vient sûrement de réaliser qu'il y a une fille de l'école qui ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

-Non… Regarde Peter et Remus. Je suis certaine qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

-Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce qui se passe dans leur groupe? D'habitude, tu les ignores…

-Ça m'intrigue. Tu te rappelles dans le train, quand James a crié? Ce n'est pas normal. Et quand je suis entrée, il ne m'a même pas regardé!

-Il a peut-être eu un mauvais été… Tu en parleras à Remus. D'habitude, c'est le seul avec qui tu peux avoir une discussion sérieuse…

Les deux filles se turent et espionnèrent, cachées derrière leurs buissons, les Maraudeurs. Au bout d'un certain moment, Sirius quitta les bras de son ami et d'un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Josie et à Lily, essuya du revers de la main ses joues.

Josie se retourna brusquement vers son amie, une profonde surprise gravée sur son visage.

-Il pleure vraiment!

-Je te l'avais dit. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre eux.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon Siriri triste! Suis-moi ou reste ici, mais une chose est certaine : je vais les rejoindre!

-Mais Jo, attend!

Lily regarda désespérément son amie s'éloigner en direction des quatre garçons. Étant solidaire envers la jeune fille, elle se leva à son tour et les rejoignit. Remus les observa approcher et le sourire qu'il affichait quelques instants auparavant disparu peu à peu. Il y avait quelques minutes, il pensait les avoir vues derrière les petits arbustes. Finalement, elles devaient vraiment les espionner. Subtilement, il donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour l'avertir de l'arrivée des jeunes filles. Celui-ci afficha aussitôt son sourire le plus charmeur, effaçant toutes traces de larmes, et s'exclama lorsque les filles furent à leur côté :

-Mais qui vois-je? Ne serait-ce deux jolies demoiselles en quête d'un valeureux chevalier?

-Car si c'est le cas, vous pouvez oublier Sirius, continua Remus en ignorant le visage scandalisé de son ami.

Josie s'assit à côté du Gryffondor abattu, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

-N'écoute pas le méchant garçon, Siriri. Je venais, en effet, te voir. Je marchais dans le parc avec Lily quand je t'ai vu soudainement pleuré dans les bras de James.

-Dites plutôt que vous étiez en train de nous espionner derrière le buisson là-bas, répliqua aussitôt le loup-garou.

-Tu nous as vu? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant, j'étais certaine d'être bien cachée…

-Tu nous espionnais? demanda méchamment Sirius.

-Oui, admit-elle. Et Lily aussi.

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'as…

-Miss Evans, je suis outré de votre comportement! s'écria Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Comment osez-vous épier vos camarades de classe? Vous ne manquez pas de culot! Et en plus, vous mettez le tout sur le dos de votre meilleure amie! Vous me décevez énormément. Venez les gars, je ne veux pas rester avec ces petites espionneuses.

-On dit espionnes et non espionneuses, le reprit Remus.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail! Et puis, vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire! Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et je m'en vais!

Il releva la tête et, d'un pas ferme et décidé, se dirigea vers l'école, laissant derrière lui ses amis. Peter l'imita, bientôt suivi de James qui ne jeta pas le moindre regard à Lily. Les deux filles les regardèrent passer devant elles, surprises. Remus retenait de son mieux son fou rire et s'apprêtait à suivre les garçons lorsque Lily lui agrippa solidement le bras. Comparé à lui, elle ne semblait pas trouvé la situation très amusante.

-Remus, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe! ordonna-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il innocemment.

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN! aboya-t-elle. Tu-ne-joueras-pas-à-ce-petit-jeu-avec-moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en particulier?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tes amis se comportent aussi bizarrement.

-Ils sont parfaitement normaux…

-Ah oui? Sirius pleurait tantôt, j'en suis certaine, et maintenant, il vient de s'enfuir. Le plus bizarre est james. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ni même jeter un seul regard hier dans le train quand je suis entrée. Même aujourd'hui! Tu as vu comment il a réagi? D'habitude, il m'aurait déjà demandé à sortir avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il crié dans le train lorsque Sirius l'a poussé? Pourquoi est-il aussi distant? Pourquoi tes amis sont bizarres? C'est ça que je veux savoir.

Remus resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la jeune fille. L'idée de devoir mentir à son amie ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Josie qui suivait leur conversation en retrait. La jeune fille semblait aussi avide que Lily à savoir la raison du comportement étrange des Maraudeurs. Après quelques secondes, il se racla la gorge et répondit simplement :

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Aussitôt, Lily poussa un grognement de mécontentement et fit les cents pas devant ses amis, se plongeant dans ses réflexions. Aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était mise à marcher, elle s'arrêta devant Remus et le menaça du doigt.

-D'accord, ne me dis rien, mais saches, Remus Lupin, que je trouverai ce qui se passe!

Le loup-garou cilla légèrement : tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Lorsque Lily Evans voulait quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'avoir. Il devait tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Écoute, Lily, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Je le savais, l'interrompit-elle. Garde ton secret, je m'en fiche. Lorsque je le saurai, je dirai à tes amis que tu ne m'as rien dévoilé.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un petit problème banal d'adolescents. Je t'en supplie, ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Et si je dis non?

Oui, et si elle disait non? Que pouvait-il faire? Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'un manque d'idées. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Lily.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas d'objections…

Elle tourna les talons et, suivie de Josie, se dirigea vers Poudlard. Le loup-garou les regarda s'éloigner et alors que Lily allait disparaître derrière les lourdes portes, il s'entendit crier son nom.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et attendit que le jeune homme les ait rejoins avant de lui demander :

-Oui, Remus?

-Si je ne te dis rien, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. C'est seulement pour le bien-être d'un des Maraudeurs.

-Merci, grâce à toi, tu réduis le nombre à trois.

-Hein?

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui a un problème sinon tu ne m'en parlerais pas aussi ouvertement.

-Tu as raison, admit-il après un moment de silence.

-Donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes recherches du côté de Sirius, James et Peter.

-Wow, tu m'impressionnes!

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Tu les appelles par leur prénom. C'est un bon début.

Lily soupira et continua à marcher, suivie de près par Josie. Remus resta donc seul un instant aux portes du hall d'entrée, songeur. Sirius, avant de partir de chez James, lui avait dit qu'ils devaient à tout pris éloigner Lily de leur ami pour ne pas que son état empire; elle risqueraient de le blesser avec ses insultes. Cependant, Remus était contre cette idée. Bien au contraire, elle pourrait leur être d'un grand aide. Peut-être même pourrait-elle se rapprocher de James…

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours le sortit de ses pensées. Puisqu'il était déjà en retard à son premier cours de l'année, il se dirigea donc lentement vers sa salle commune, prit ses livres et marcha ensuite vers sa classe de sortilèges. Il s'arrêta devant la porte close et cognes deux coups. Après quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit et Remus pénétra dans la classe. Le silence tomba aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le loup-garou figea un moment devant toute cette attention et se précipita à la première place libre qu'il vit, soit en face de Lily et Josie. Quant au professeur Flitwick, il le regarda s'asseoir du haut de sa pile de livres, son éternel sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

-Merci de vous être tout de même présenté à mon cours, M. Lupin. Je me serais attendu à un peu plus de la part d'un Préfet-en-Chef.

-Je…

-Je ne veux pas d'explications. Tâchez seulement d'arriver à l'heure les prochaines fois.

Remus hocha la tête et le professeur continua son cours. Après avoir répété son long discours sur les Aspics, il les laissa réviser leurs sorts appris durant les dernières années. Remus en profita pour rejoindre ses amis et s'éloigner de Lily qui le bombarderait probablement de questions. Sirius le regarda approcher et lorsqu'il fut assis à ses côtés lui administra une bonne tape derrière la tête.

-Aïe, mais Patmol! Ça fait mal!

-Tu es supposé montrer l'exemple, Lunard.

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai fait exprès?

-Je suis certain que tu voulais attirer l'attention sur toi. Regardez-moi tous! Je suis Remus Lupin, Préfet-en-Chef et j'arrive cinq minutes en retard à mon premier cours de l'année!

-Mais… Non! Je n'ai jamais…

-Tu me déçois, Remus, termina Sirius en lui tournant le dos.

-Et moi aussi, continua James. Que vont penser les premières années en te voyant arriver en retard à tes cours? Si le préfet a le droit, pourquoi pas nous? Tu es leur modèle.

-Mais… Mais, balbutia Remus en fixant ses amis. Vous plaisantez, j'espère!

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

Le loup-garou soupira, soulagé, mais décida tout de même de se venger. Il fit léviter les cousins empilés dans un coin de la classe et les projeta tous sur James et Sirius. S'en suivit de la bataille de cousins qui survenait une ou dois fois durant l'année, très souvent commencée par les Maraudeurs. Le professeur Flitwick, impuissant devant ses élèves, préféra descendre de ses livres avant d'y tomber. Mis appart la bataille, le cours se déroula sans aucun incident.

James, lors de ses cours, oubliait sa mauvaise aventure de l'été, mais à l'instant même où il était seul, sa petite voix intérieure revenait à la charge.

«_Enfin! Ce Flitwick m'agaçait avec sa petite voix suraiguë!_

-…

-_Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui._

-Tu vas peut-être me laisser tranquille si je t'ignore.

-_Ah ah ah! Comme si un simple silence de ta part allait me faire taire. Il m'en faut plus que ça._

-J'ai bien vu…

-_Ne soit pas aussi grognon! Tu as quelqu'un avec qui parler._

-J'ai mes amis, ça me va.

-_Tu as si confiance en eux? C'est vraiment triste quand on y pense. Tu mets toute ta confiance en eux et, un jour, ils vont te laisser tomber comme on laisse tomber une vieille guenille. _

-Ils ne feront jamais ça.

-_Oh que oui!_

-Oh que non!

-_Accepte la vérité, petit James. Je sais que ça doit te faire terriblement mal, mais vaut mieux ouvrir les yeux maintenant que lorsqu'il sera trop tard._

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-_Comprendre quoi?_

-Ce qu'est l'amitié. Tu n'as pas d'amis.

-_Tu n'es pas mon ami?_

-Non.

-_Oh… Eh bien, lorsque tu seras seul, je serai quand même là pour toi, petit James. Toi, tu es __**mon**__ ami. En passant, as-tu parlé récemment à Lily?_

-Pourquoi?

-_Elle va peut-être se poser des questions et…_»

-Il y a quelqu'un là dedans?

James sursauta brusquement et observa autour de lui dans une tentative de se remémorer où il était. À sa droite, Sirius et Peter le regardaient bizarrement, leurs livres de sortilèges dans les mains. Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les quelques élèves présents avec eux travaillaient déjà. Remus parlait avec Lily d'un sujet qui semblait animé tandis que Josie les écoutait en hochant quelques fois la tête. Sirius, croyant à nouveau perdre son ami, lui pinça la joue pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé oh! Je te parle!

-Désolé, Patmol. Ces temps-ci, je suis souvent dans la lune.

-Je sais et tu ferais bien de pas l'être durant les soirs de pleine lune! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu la comprends? Dans la lune, pleine lune! Elle était bonne! réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

James et Peter l'observaient, les visages neutres, attendant qu'il se calme de son mauvais jeu de mots. Une fois qu'il eut essuyé ses larmes et cessé de rire, il se tourna vers James en lui pointant un numéro dans son manuel.

-Je ne comprends pas la question.

James la lut rapidement et ne comprit que les mots «quel», «sort» et «pourquoi».

-Demande à Remus, il saura mieux que moi.

-Il ne veut pas. Regarde par toi-même!

Sirius se tourna vers leur ami et cria :

-Mumus d'amour! J'ai besoin de ton aide!

-Pas le temps! lui répondit Remus sans prendre la peine de le regarder, trop occupé à débattre avec Lily.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, termina Sirius en lui déposant son manuel sur les genoux. Relis bien et dis-le-moi si tu trouves quelque chose.

Résigné, James s'ébouriffa les cheveux, replaça ses lunettes et se plongea dans la lecture de la question trois. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Peter débutaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier tout en lui lançant des coups d'œil, au cas où il aurait trouvé le sens de la phrase.

«_Mais quel traitement! N'est-ce pas tes amis qui t'ont dit qu'ils te soutiendront et t'aideront à l'école? Vois comme il te traite! Sirius et Peter jouent au échec, Remus bavarde avec Lily tandis qu'ils t'abandonnent au sort de cette question trois. Tu devrais être à la place de Remus. _

-Et parler avec Lily? Elle ne veut rien savoir de moi.

-_Et puis? Je sais qu'au fin fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie de lui parler. N'ai-je pas raison?_

-Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai qu'à être devant elle et m'ignore déjà. Elle me déteste.

-_Eh bien, déteste-la toi aussi._

-Hein?

-_Sois méchant avec elle! Insulte-la à ton tour, sors toute ta rage sur elle. Traite-la comme elle t'a traité durant toutes ses années. C'est bien ce qu'elle mérite. Et si tu veux un conseil d'ami, trouve-toi une autre fille. Lily n'est pas faite pour toi._

-Mais…

-_Tu pourrais lui offrir le ciel, elle ne voudra rien savoir de toi. Elle te déteste, c'est ce que tu as dit. Elle n'a rien à te donner, mis appart de la tristesse._

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-_J'espère bien que j'ai raison!_

-D'accord, à partir de ce jour, Lily Evans ne m'intéresse plus.

-_Bravo, James! Je suis fière de toi! Revenons maintenant à tes amis. TU devrais être en train d'engueuler Lily et non Remus. Lui, il devrait être assis à TA place et lire la question. Tu pourrais aussi bien laisser Sirius s'arranger tout seul. _

-Il m'a demandé de l'aider.

-_Il t'a plutôt abandonné avec le livre._

-Tu commences à m'énerver…

-_Je commence seulement? Il me semblait que ça faisait longtemps que je t'énervais._

-Arrête.

-_Non._

-Arrête.

-_Non et non._

-Arrête!

-_Vas-y, crie autant que tu veux! Je ne cesserai jamais!_»

James referma brusquement le manuel, faisant sursauter Peter qui s'apprêtait à tuer la reine de Sirius.

-Tu as trouvé?

-Non, désolé. J'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Je la relirai plus tard.

-Je redemanderai à Lunard lorsqu'il aura fini de débattre avec Lily, dit Sirius en regardant tristement les petits morceaux de sa reine.

-De quoi parlent-ils d'après vous? demanda Peter en jetant un regard aux deux préfets.

-Aucune idée, mais c'est sûrement quelque chose de très important pour Lunard. Regardez-le répondre avec fougue! Je pense même avoir vu une veine dans son cou…

Peter pouffa de rire tandis que les deux amis reprenaient leur partie. James s'assit près d'eux et, maintenant que la voix s'était tue, il pouvait se concentre sur le massacre de Sirius.

Le restant de la journée se déroula tranquille et les Maraudeurs restèrent calmes durant leurs cours, ce qui surprit leurs professeurs. Remus passa l'après-midi sur les nerfs, répondant sèchement aux élèves et aux enseignants et refusant de dire le moindre mot à Lily qui semblait aussi frustrée que lui. Sirius abandonna donc l'idée de lui demander de l'aide et se résigna à aller voir le professeur pour avoir des explications. Peter, comme d'habitude, ne posa aucune question sur la situation et James, lui, prenant son courage à deux mains, tenta d'avoir une conversation de plus de trois phrases avec Remus.

-Eh, Lunard, je peux te parler?

-Quoi? demanda-t-il sèchement en levant la tête.

-Je voulais discuter avec toi.

Soudain, le loup-garou se détendit d'un coup, referma le livre qu'il lisait et fixa son ami.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-D'un peu de tout. De toi. Pendant toute la journée, tu avais cet air enragé sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce n'est pas bien grave…

-Remus, dit James d'un ton sévère.

-J'ai eu un petit… froid avec Lily. On a eu une discussion assez animée, elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, je me suis fâché et ça donne qu'elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

-Je te comprends.

-C'est une vraie tête de mule!

«_Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un!_

-Oh, la ferme. Tu n'es pas drôle.

-_Mais je ne parlais pas de toi. Tu t'es senti visé?_

-Presque pas.

-_Ce n'était pas mon intention._

-Ouais… »

-… mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir! continua Remus qui n'avait pas aperçu que son ami ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment.

-Hum…

-Je pense que j'irai voir Dumbledore pour un discuter avec lui. Il saura quoi faire.

-Hum…

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

-Hum hum…

-C'est ça que je pensais, grommela-t-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

James le fixa un instant, soupira et décida d'aller rejoindre Sirius et Peter qui devaient être dans la Grande Salle. Et c'était le cas. Les deux Maraudeurs mangeaient avec appétit, bavardant avec Josie assise avec eux. Dès qu'ils virent James entrer, ils lui firent signe d'approcher et de se prendre une place.

-Nous parlions avec Josie de la dispute entre Lily et Remus, lui expliqua Peter.

-Comme je disais, continua la Gryffondor, c'était la première fois que je voyais Lily tenir tant à quelque chose. Pour qu'elle aille juste qu'à gifler Remus…

-Quoi! s'exclama Sirius. Elle a osé frapper mon ami!

-Ce n'était qu'une petite gifle, mais c'est ce qui a mis fin à la conversation. Depuis, ils ne se sont pas parler. Lily se sent vraiment mal à l'aise de l'avoir frappé, mais elle ne peut pas approcher Remus sans qu'il s'en aille.

-Il fait bien de s'éloigner d'elle, grommela-t-il.

-Siriri, mon amie n'est pas folle.

-Bien sûr que non! Elle ne fait que gifler son compagnon Préfet la première journée d'école!

-De quoi parlaient-ils? demanda James pour empêcher qu'une autre dispute survienne.

-Lily vous trouve bizarre et elle veut savoir pourquoi.

-C'est tout? s'étonna Sirius après un bref silence.

-Oui. C'est vraiment bête, je sais, mais elle y tient. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour savoir les raisons.

-Mais, nous ne sommes pas bizarres.

-On t'a vu pleuré ce matin…

-J'avais une poussière dans les yeux, marmonna-t-il.

-… dans les bras de James.

-Lui aussi avait une poussière dans les…

-Sirius, vous pouvez tout me dire : je vous promets que Lily n'en saura rien. Personnellement, je me fous bien que vous soyez étranges.

-Si seulement ton amie pouvait penser comme toi… Mais je préfère ne rien dire, termina Sirius après avoir consulter James du regard.

-D'accord. Si vous changez d'idées, je vais vous écouter.

-Remus arrive, les avertit Peter. Changeons de sujet!

Lorsque le loup-garou s'assit à côté d'eux, Sirius parlait de la question trois qui lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, surtout parce qu'un certain ami avait refusé de l'aider. Ledit certain ami s'empara de son verre de jus de citrouille et, sans montrer la moindre réaction, le but d'un seul trait. Sirius, face à cette indifférence, préféra discuter de Quidditch avec James.

La semaine passa rapidement et les élèves de dernière année paniquaient sous le nombre de devoirs à faire. Même les plus organisés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Le seul qui ne semblait avoir de problèmes était, à la grande surprise de tous, Sirius. Il ne révélait son secret à personne, sauf peut-être à ses amis. C'était bien simple : il faisait ses devoirs durant les cours, pendant que les professeurs expliquaient leur matière.

La fin de semaine fut très appréciée de tous, autant des élèves que des professeurs. L'état de Remus s'améliora, mais il refusa toujours de parler à Lily. Josie lui avait dit que son amie était désolée, mais elle ne réussit pas à le convaincre. Désespérée, elle tenta d'en parler avec les autres Maraudeurs, un après-midi dans la Grande Salle.

-Dites les gars, leur dit Josie, profitant de l'absence de Remus. Est-ce que vous pourriez convaincre Rem de parler à nouveau à Lily?

-Pourquoi ferions-nous ça? demanda Sirius sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

-Parce que je suis votre amie.

-Pas suffisant.

-Parce que Lily est votre amie.

-Pfff.

-Parce que je suis tannée de voir nos deux préfets s'ignorer.

-Comme si ça nous dérangeait.

-S'il vous plait, les gars! Vous êtes les seuls que Rem va écouter. Raisonnez-le un peu!

-Nah, Remus est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de nous. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il s'est fait gifler. C'est un gros coup dans l'orgueil d'un homme.

-S'il te plait, Siriri! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle se jeta aux pieds de Sirius et le regarda de ses yeux suppliants. Pendant ce temps, un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Tout ce que je veux?

-Oui.

-Vraiment tout?

-Oui, répondit-elle, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

-Si je t'obligeais à embrasser Servilus, tu le ferais?

-Sirius, tout, mais pas ça…

-Trop tard! s'exclama soudainement le Gryffondor. Tu es condamnée! Et oh! regarde qui est là-bas! Ta future victime. Aller, va et après, nous irons parler à Remus.

Josie, voulant honorer Gryffondor, se leva et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentards. À l'autre bout de la salle, les trois Maraudeurs la suivaient des yeux, ne voulant rien rater. Seul James n'était pas très enjoué par cette idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer la colère des Serpentards sur lui. Lorsque Josie fut tout près de Severus, celui-ci leva les yeux et croisa une fraction de seconde le regard de James. Le Gryffondor regarda aussitôt ailleurs, son battant à la chamade, ratant du même coup son amie qui se jeta sur le Serpentard en l'embrassant. Bientôt, la Grande Salle entière éclatait de rire, surtout Sirius dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Heureusement pour James, personne n'avait remarqué son bref moment de panique. «Minable, Potter, minable.»

-Josie, tu étais sublime! déclara Sirius lorsque la jeune fille fut de retour à sa table, s'essuyant vigoureusement les lèvres avec sa manche.

-Merci, mais je ne le referai plus jamais, même pour mille gallions.

-Pour un million?

-N'y compte pas. Il avait un goût de… de citrouille et d'ail. C'est assez dégoûtant.

-Normal, c'était son dîner, répliqua Sirius en toute innocence.

La seconde d'après, Josie courait hors de la Grande Salle, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, percutant un groupe de troisième année. Elle avait marmonné un faible «Je vais vomir» et était partie. Sirius, un sourire collé aux lèvres pour le restant de la journée, se replongea dans son devoir qu'il comptait bien terminer le plus tôt possible. «Aujourd'hui est peut-être samedi, avait-il déclaré le matin même, mais les études sont plus… pressantes que les loisirs. Je fais mes devoirs et ensuite, on plaisantera avec les Serpentards.» Remus, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant de filer à la bibliothèque pour son travail de Runes Anciennes.

James n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de Josie; il se contenta d'observer son meilleur ami faire son devoir avec acharnement. Pour la troisième fois en une minute, il griffonna sa phrase pour en réécrire une autre plus bas. Peter grignota quelques noix en lisant son manuel de métamorphose; en lisant la première question du devoir, il avait abandonné l'idée de le faire sans Remus. James les regarda à tour de rôle, ses livres fermés devant lui.

«_Tu devrais peut-être tes devoirs._

-Plus tard.

-_Tu as vu le nombre de travaux à faire? Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de Sirius pour une fois et les faire quand tu as le temps. Petit conseil d'ami._

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise? Tu n'es pas mon ami!

-_Tu me brises le cœur, petit James._

-Quel dommage…

-_Ne viens pas pleurer si tu as trop de devoirs! Je ne t'aiderai pas._

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…»

-Hey, Cornedrue, tu devrais faire tes devoirs pendant que… commença Sirius avant d'être interrompu par James.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Mais… je te donne seulement un conseil.

-Garde-les pour toi, tes conseils!

Sans rien ajouter, James se leva et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui ses deux amis, penauds. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose. Cette voix allait le rendre fou!

«_Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te rendre fou, mais tes amis et tes ennemis._

-Ferme-la!

-_Où sont les hommes en noir, petit James? Où est ce cher Severus? Il pourrait être derrière toi, attendant que tu sois seul pour donner le signal à ses amis de t'attaquer._

-C'est toi qui délire.

-_Je suis réaliste, petit James. Et j'ai de la logique. Je vois des choses et j'en déduis d'autres. J'ai bien vu que Severus te lançait des regards. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que les Serpentards ne vous aient rien fait? Il y a un complot contre toi._»

James s'immobilisa soudainement et regarda autour de lui. Le couloir où il se trouvait était silencieux et désert. Pas même une personne dans les tableaux. Lentement, la panique s'empara de lui tandis que la voix continuait à parler.

«_Les Serpentards t'ont préparé une surprise. Pensais-tu réellement qu'après ce qu'ils t'ont fait cet été, ils allaient te laisser tranquille? Non. Tu es à eux désormais, tu es leur jouet._

-Tu… tu mens.

-_Crois ce que tu veux, mais je te dis la vérité. Severus est un garçon tenace; il ne te lâchera pas de si tôt._»

Un soudain craquement arracha un cri de surprise et de terreur à James. Celui-ci fit volte-face, s'attendant à voir un groupe de Serpentards, mais le couloir était toujours désert. Il regarda autour de lui et, d'une voix tremblante, demanda :

-Il y a quelqu'un?

«_Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiot! Ils ne vont pas se montrer immédiatement! Ils vont attendre que tu deviennes fou et ensuite… Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise._»

James, en panique, échappa ses livres par terre et s'enfuit en courant. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus dans ce couloir! Il entendit des pas étouffés qui le suivaient. Était-il vraiment poursuivi ou était-ce encore son imagination? Ne tenant pas à savoir la réponse, James accéléra, descendit les escaliers et continua à courir sans regarder dans quelle direction il allait. Après quelques minutes de course, il s'arrêta; il n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes non plus d'ailleurs. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

«_Que pensais-tu faire en courant ainsi? Tu seras seulement une meilleure victime pour eux. Que tu peux être bête! Tu es un Gryffondor! Un Gryffondor se serait battu; il n'aurait pas fui comme un minable._»

Minable, Potter, minable.

«Tu parles comme lui.

-_Comme qui?_

-Comme Rogue.

-_Oh. Ça te cause un problème?_

-O…

-_Chut! Entends-tu ça?_

-Quoi?

-_Des bruits de pas qui approchent vers toi!_»

James n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face à…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ou bonsoir!!_

_Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait! Je sais, ça fait longtemps! Mais pour des raisons personnelles (et scolaires grrr) le goût d'écrire était parti et les idées avec…… mais après mûre réflexion, j'ai effectivement remarquer que j'avais arrêté dans un bout de suspense…. (si on peut appeler ça suspense) alors, je vous poste le suite. Le chapitre 8 est encore en cours d'écriture depuis des mois et je ne garantis pas si je vais le poster, mais dès que je le peux, je vais me remettre à écrire! j'aime trop cette fic pour l'abandonner pour de bon! _

_bonne lecture!_

_WandaBlack_

**Chapitre 7**

_James n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face à… _

-Lily!

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai trouvé tes livres dans le couloir là-bas, lui dit-elle en lui tendant ses manuels.

-Eh… Merci.

Calme toi, James, tout va bien! se dit-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

«_Ah oui? Je te signale que tu as Lily Evans en face de toi. Tu as tout à craindre. N'oublie pas, petit James! Traite-la comme elle t'a traité!_»

-Elle m'énerve, marmonna James en soupirant.

-Quoi? Je t'énerve?

-Non, non! C'est…

Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, moi? se demanda-t-il. Oh, j'ai seulement une petite voix qui me parle sans cesse dans la tête! Tout va bien!

«_Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie! Tu es heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler!_

-Plutôt quelqu'un sur qui crier.

-_Je te signale que tu as crié sur ton ami tantôt._

-C'était de ta faute.

-_Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute?_

-Parce que c'est toi la cause de tous mes problèmes!

-_C'est plutôt Severus. Si son groupe de Serpentards et lui ne t'avaient pas attaqué, je ne serai pas là._

-Je ne comprends pas…

-_Tu ne serais pas devenu fou et je ne serais pas apparue! C'est simple! Tout est lié ensemble!_»

-James, est-ce que ça va?

Le Gryffondor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il regarda le couloir autour de lui, les livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains et Lily.

-Oui, oui.

«_Tu parles! Pfff. Je vois très clair dans ta tête et c'est le désordre total._»

-Ça n'a pas l'air. Tu es… bizarre.

«_Regarde-la, Miss je-sais-tout! Madame te trouve bizarre! Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait? Qu'elle se regarde en premier et ensuite elle viendra nous parler d'étrangeté!_»

-Je suis simplement très fatigué. J'ai mal dormi ses dernières nuits.

«_Là, tu me déçois! Parmi toutes les excuses que tu connais, il fallait que tu sortes celle du «J'ai mal dormi». Franchement! Une bonne réplique cinglante et tu te débarrasses d'elle._»

-Va voir Mme Pomfresh. Je suis certaine qu'elle pourra te donner une potion de sommeil si tu ne dors vraiment pas la nuit.

«_Elle n'a même pas l'air de te croire en plus! Celle-là, je vais la…_ »

-ÇA SUFFIT! hurla James à bout de nerfs.

-Quoi? s'étonna Lily en même temps que la voix. «_Quoi?_»

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

-Je ne comprends pas, là. À qui parles-tu?

-C'est… trop long à expliquer, répondit précipitamment James. Merci de m'avoir redonné mes livres! On se revoit plus tard!

Profitant de la surprise de la jeune fille, il s'en alla et prit aussitôt la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il jeta ses livres dans sa malle et s'effondra sur son lit.

-Je n'en peux plus, murmura-t-il.

«_Pauvre petit James! Tu m'as l'air… désespéré._

-Je me demande bien pourquoi…

-_Moi aussi. Laisse-moi réfléchir. Hum… Serait-ce à cause d'une certaine Lily Evans?_

-Non.

-_À cause de tes amis?_

-Non plus.

-_Je ne vois vraiment pas…_

-À cause de toi.

-_James, James, James… Je te suis indispensable! Tu ne peux te passer de moi, comme moi je ne peux me passer de toi. Nous ne formons qu'un!_

-Eh bien, quelquefois, je préfèrerai que nous formons que deux.

-_Vois le bon côté de chose!_

-Quel bon côté? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je devienne fou, j'entends des voix dans ma tête et le pire, c'est que je lui réponds!

-_C'est de la simple politesse. Tes parents t'ont bien éduqué._

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire!

-_C'est à toi de ne pas me répondre._

-Je n'ai pas le choix! Tu me parles à longueur de journée!

-_… C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas? Je trouve ça plutôt drôle. _

-Ouais, je ris. Ah ah ah.

-_Allons, James! Puisque tu es pris avec moi pour le restant de ta vie, essaie de bien t'entendre avec moi._

-Le restant de ma vie? Pas question! Tu vas partir et ça, le plus vite possible!

-_Tu ne me mets pas à la porte, j'espère!_

-Si.

-_Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, il n'y a pas de portes dans ta tête. Je suis prise ici. Tu devrais faire un peu le ménage, ça empeste…._»

James soupira et enfouit son visage dans son oreille. Comment pouvait-il réfléchir avec cette voix qui entend tout? Il pourrait en parler à Sirius… Mauvaise idée. Son ami le croirait posséder ou quelque chose du genre. Pas question d'en glisser un mot à Peter. Le seul qui pourrait l'écouter serait Remus, mais… Était-ce une bonne idée? La petite voix lui avait bien dit que ses amis finiraient par le prendre pour un fou et qu'ils l'abandonneront…

Mais voyons, se reprit-il. Ils ne me feront jamais une chose pareille… Et pas un mot, toi dans ma tête!

«_Ah, zut…_»

Le Gryffondor se leva péniblement et alla à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir sur son lit quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était décidé. Il irait en parler à Remus. Celui-ci le comprendrait sûrement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ait mis sa main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit. James eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour ne pas voir la porte de très près. Remus entra en traînant les pieds et lança ses livres de Runes Anciennes sur son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber à son tour. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu son ami.

-Pourquoi j'ai pris ce cours-là? grommela le loup-garou. Je vais mourir…

James l'observa et, après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, sauta aux côtés du Maraudeurs en criant son nom.

-REMUS!

Le loup-garou se redressa brusquement et, armé de son oreiller, s'apprêtait à frapper son agresseur lorsqu'il reconnut James. Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête et se coucha de nouveau.

-Salut, Cornedrue, dit-il d'un ton monotone. Merci pour l'accueil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le professeur de Runes Anciennes s'est mis dans la tête de tous nous tuer cette année.

-Ah! Et tu ne comptes pas survivre?

-C'est exact.

-Demande de l'aide à Lily. Elle est dans le même cours que toi.

-Pas question, répondit sèchement Remus.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui reparles pas? Josie nous a dit qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise et qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, mais regarde-moi. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle giflé? Je suis toujours retourné la voir.

-Mais toi, tu l'aimes.

-Toi aussi, mais en amie. Allez, Lunard! Bouge-toi un peu! Tu es à Gryffondor, oui ou non?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, prends ton courage à deux mains et va la voir!

-Je devrais peut-être, admit-t-il finalement.

-Bon, on est sur la bonne voie! Je sais pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec elle. Selon Lily, nous sommes bizarres et tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes une bonne amitié avec Lily simplement à cause d'un petit problème banal…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, James, dit Remus en se redressant. Tu as failli y passer cet été et ton état n'est pas encore stable. C'est ce qu'a dit l'infirmière. Selon Sirius, si Lily s'approche trop près de toi, elle risque de te rabaisser comme elle l'a fait à toutes les années. Et on ne voudrait pas que tu tombes en dépression non plus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Lily, c'est fini.

Silence.

-Pardon?

-J'y renonce. J'ai enfin… ouvert les yeux. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais alors pourquoi m'acharner?

-Mais…

-Donc, dès que tu vois Lily, continua James, tu vas lui parler et si elle veut fouiner dans ma vie, qu'elle fouine, je m'en fiche. Elle vivra avec les conséquences de ses actes.

-C'est… surprenant, murmura Remus. D'accord, je vais faire ce que tu dis.

-Parfait! C'est Josie qui va être contente!

-Pourquoi?

James lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, omettant bien sûr la partie où il avait croisé le regard de Severus. Le loup-garou n'était guère surpris du comportement de Sirius -«Il ne grandira jamais, celui-là!»- et se maudit d'avoir pu manquer un aussi beau moment.

-Dis, Lunard, je peux te parler?

-C'est ce que tu fais depuis tantôt.

-Je veux dire, parler sérieusement.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque son ami voulait parler sérieusement. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, croisa les bras et le fixa, attentif.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

«_Moi aussi. Je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir ce que tu as à dire à ce bon vieux Remus._»

-Je te dois te parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un fou, d'accord?

-Pourquoi je te prendrais pour un fou? Comparé à Sirius, tu n'en seras jamais un.

«_Il marque un point._»

-Il m'arrive quelque chose… d'étrange.

«_Essaies-tu de dire que je suis étrange? Fais attention à ce que tu dis!_»

-Depuis l'accident, continua James, j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas possédé, dit-il précipitamment, mais je pense que ça a un lien avec ce qui est arrivé cet été. J'ai pensé que je pouvais t'en parler.

-Tu as bien fait.

«_Tu as bien fait. Non, mais pour qui il se prend, lui! Et toi, James, ne répète pas tout ça à ton ami! Il va t'abandonner!_ »

James, ignorant la voix, raconta tout à Remus, du début jusqu'à la fin sans lui cacher le moindre détail. Le loup-garou écoutait sans l'interrompe, les bras toujours croisés devant lui, immobile. Lorsque son ami eut fini, il tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de James.

-Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. Je vis environ la même chose à chaque pleine lune. Dans ma tête, c'est un combat pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, le loup gagne et moi, je ne suis plus qu'une petite voix dans sa tête. C'est pareil pour toi. Selon moi, ta voix intérieure est une partie de toi qui, grâce à l'accident, a pu se faire entendre. Il ne faut pas que tu l'écoutes.

-C'est assez difficile…

«_Ne l'écoute pas, lui! Je te comprends mieux que quiconque sur cette planète. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti durant cet été. Ne m'oublie pas, James!_»

-Mais il le faut. Je sais que tu es capable, James. Tu es assez tête dure, cette voix ne réussira pas à te contrôler.

«_Moi aussi, je suis tête dure, il saura!_»

-Penses-tu que je devrais en parler à Sirius?

-C'est certain! S'il apprend un jour que tu m'en as parlé sans lui en glisser un mot… Sirius est ton ami; il t'écoutera et ne te jugera pas.

«_Comment fait-il pour en être certain? Personne ne sait comment Sirius va réagir! Il va peut-être te traiter de fou et fini ton amitié avec lui!_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-_Bon, tu daignes enfin me répondre! Pas trop tôt._»

-D'accord, tu as raison. Je vais lui en parler dès que je le peux. Et toi, n'oublie pas d'aller voir Lily.

-Oui, oui, soupira Remus.

James lui sourit. Il se sentait bien mieux. Le simple fait d'avoir parlé lui avait enlevé un petit poids sur les épaules. Si tous ses amis pouvaient être aussi compréhensifs que Remus, il vaincra bientôt sa voix intérieure.

«_Minute! Tu ne peux pas m'oublier de même! J'ai passé des années dans le silence! Tu dois m'écouter._

-Désolé, mais tu as perdu!

-_Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!_»

Le silence. James redécouvrait enfin ce que ce mot voulait dire.

Dès le lendemain, Sirius fut mis au courant et, comme l'avait dit Remus, il ne le jugea pas. Il trouva même pratique d'avoir une voix intérieure. «Quand tu as oublié la réponse durant un examen, peut-être qu'elle s'en souvient. C'est comme si tu avais deux têtes en une.» James et Remus lui expliquèrent les désavantages et aussitôt, le Gryffondor arrêta la recherche de sa propre voix intérieure.

Le loup-garou se remit à parler à Lily, au grand bonheur de ses amis et de Josie. Celle-ci avait pensé qu'elle avait embrassé Severus Rogue pour rien. Lily réussit à se faire pardonner et les deux Préfets-en-chef reprirent leur tour de garde ensemble.

-Comme dans le bon vieux temps! s'exclama Sirius en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules.

-Le vieux temps, Siriri, c'est il y a seulement une semaine, lui fit remarqué Josie.

-Une semaine, c'est beaucoup dans la vie de deux amis qui se sont disputés.

-Sirius, pourrais-tu arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles, s'il te plait? lui demanda Remus en se dégageant de ses bras. Tu veux vraiment me rendre sourd?

-S'il devient sourd, il ne pourra plus entendre ta belle voix, ajouta James.

-Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir!

-Mais je te dis la vérité.

-Tu pourrais devenir chanteur, continua Remus.

-Tu crois? J'imagine… Attend un peu! Vous n'allez pas me refaire le coup des faux espoirs! s'écria Sirius en pointant ses deux amis. Une fois suffit!

-Dommage, on aura essayé, murmura le loup-garou à James.

Lily les regarda plaisanter ensemble, plutôt regarda James. Bizarrement, celui-ci semblait être redevenu comme avant : le garçon enjoué et souriant, toujours une blague en réserve, mais il lui restait encore quelque chose de mystérieux : il ne l'achalait plus. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'était pas venu lui demander une seule fois de sortir avec lui, il ne cherchait pas à lui parler. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les Maraudeurs récemment et, encore une fois, sa curiosité l'emporta.

Pour profiter de la belle journée, elle proposa à tous d'aller se promener dans le parc. Les Maraudeurs acceptèrent avec joie et Josie était heureuse de voir que son amie était capable de supporter les garçons plus de cinq minutes. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent sous l'immense arbre et s'y assirent. Lily n'écouta pas un seul mot de la conversation; dans sa tête, elle élaborait un plan. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'être seule avec James. Comme ça, elle pourra lui poser quelques questions. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus brillant des plans, mais elle pouvait faire avec.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle cacha son petit sourire victorieux et se tourna vers les autres. Peter et Remus somnolaient contre le tronc de l'arbre tandis que James, Sirius et Josie parlaient Quidditch. Comme pour faire changement, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'étira et se tourna vers les trois qui ne dormaient pas.

-Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir. Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner?

-Demande à Remus, répondit simplement Sirius.

Ils tournèrent tous vers Peter et le loup-garou et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Peter dormait, la tête accotée contre l'épaule de son ami.

-Mauvaise idée, Lily, lui dit James. Remus a horreur de se faire réveiller, il risque de te mordre ou quelque chose du genre.

-Donc, je vois que personne ne veut m'accompagner…

-Bah… non, lâcha Sirius avant de continuer sa conversation avec Josie.

James les regarda, soupira et se leva pour faire face à Lily.

-Je viens avec toi. Sirius, tu m'en dois une. Je viens de te sauver la vie.

-Je ne suis pas si pénible, se défendit la jeune fille.

-Non, pas pénible, mais ennuyante quelquefois.

Lily regarda James avec de grands yeux. Il la trouvait ennuyante? C'était… impossible! L'année passée, il ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était la fille la plus intéressante de l'école et aujourd'hui, il lui dit très ouvertement qu'elle était ennuyante!

Elle réalisa finalement que James marchait déjà vers Poudlard. Elle courut le rejoindre et adopta sa vitesse. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, Lily profita de l'absence d'élèves pour lui parler.

-Dis-moi, James…

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

-Et en plus, tu veux faire la conversation avec moi… Tu me surprendras.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de changer cette année? lui demanda-t-elle vaguement.

-Hum… non, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi un peu.

-Tu es sûr? Je trouve que certains élèves sont… étranges.

-Comme moi, par exemple? Je sais très bien ce que tu as pensé de moi au début de l'année et si c'est des raisons que tu veux, tu n'en auras pas de moi.

-Tes amis refusent de parler. Je me suis dit que si je venais te voir, toi…

-Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

-Allez, James! Tu vois que j'ai fait de gros efforts depuis le début de l'année! Je t'appelle James et non Potter, je ne crie plus lorsque…

-Oui et? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait?

-Mais… tu… m'aimes, non? Tu m'as cassé les oreilles avec ça pendant sept ans!

-Je sais, mais maintenant, c'est du passé.

Le même silence que Remus avait eu lorsque James lui avait fait la même déclaration.

-Quoi? couina-t-elle.

-Vois-tu, Lily, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai accepté la réalité au lieu de la combattre. Et me voilà en homme libre d'esprit. Je ne me tracasse plus pour toi, je te parle si seulement tu me parles… Compte-toi chanceuse que je ne t'insulte pas comme tu m'as fait.

-Tu as réalisé ça cette semaine?

-Oui. Alors, si tu voulais utiliser l'amour que j'avais pour toi pour arriver à tes fins, trouve une autre idée. Et puis, tu n'auras plus à te questionner puisqu'à partir de maintenant, je suis revenu moi-même.

Lily s'arrêta net, regardant James comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Ça fait un choc, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… Tes amis le savent?

-Bien sûr.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois aussi changé?

-Aucun.

-D'accord…

-À partir de maintenant, fais comme avant : ignore-moi, je vais t'ignorer et tout le monde va être content. Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais retrouver les autres dehors? Tu dois sûrement être capable de te rendre tout seul à la salle commune…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, la laissant seule et déboussolée. La seule question qu'elle se posait était : Pourquoi? Pourquoi un garçon qui était fou de vous avait-il cessé de vous aimer en une semaine?

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit, encore sous le choc.

James s'assit entre Sirius et Remus et écouta d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre eux. Josie remarqua finalement son retour et lança :

-Lily n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, elle a préféré rester dans son dortoir. Elle était fatiguée.

-Dommage. Tu lui as parlé un peu?

-Oh, juste quelques mots. Rien de très passionnant.

La jeune fille l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui tirait avec acharnement sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Pendant que les deux parlaient, James se tourna vers Remus et vit que celui-ci était réveillé. Discrètement, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux du groupe pour pouvoir parler en paix.

-Ça a fonctionné, je ne l'entends plus.

-Je suis content pour toi, Cornedrue.

-C'est comme si j'étais redevenu moi-même, celui que j'étais l'année passée. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette voix était liée à l'accident. En tout cas, je te dois des remerciements.

-Ce n'était pas grand'chose, tu sais. Je t'ai simplement écouté. Et puis, j'avais juré à ta mère et à Dumbledore de prendre soin de toi. Est-ce que je suis le genre de garçon à ne pas tenir une promesse?

-Je sais tout ça, mais tu aurais pu m'écouter et ne rien dire. Donc, merci Lunard.

Remus lui sourit : c'était sa manière à lui de lui répondre. Ils retournèrent avec Josie et Sirius qui n'avaient pas remarqué leur départ. Peter s'était réveillé entre-temps et tenta maintenant de convaincre ses amis d'aller manger : il avait faim. Ne pouvant plus de l'entendre de plaindre, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où déjà quelques élèves mangeaient. Une fois devant les portes, Josie déclara qu'elle allait chercher Lily, qu'elle avait assez dormi cette nuit et s'en alla. Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à remplir tranquillement leurs assiettes en bavardant. James, entre deux bouchées, jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et son regard croisa celui de Severus. Le Gryffondor lui sourit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et continua à vider son assiette. Il aurait bien voulu continuer si ça n'aurait été que Josie venait de se planter à côté de lui, plus frustrée que jamais.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon amie? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête, surpris et curieux. Ils ne furent pas les seuls, à vrai dire. La Grande Salle était devenue soudainement silencieuse…

-À Lily? Rien.

-N'essaie pas de jouer l'innocent avec moi, James, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Que lui as-tu fait?

-Mais rien. Nous avons seulement parlé.

-Parlé, hein? J'entre dans mon dortoir et qu'est-ce que je vois? Lily qui se parle toute seule, marchant comme une déchaînée entre les lits. Et de quoi parle-t-elle? De toi! «Pourquoi James a-t-il fait ça?» En une minute, elle l'a dit dix fois!

-Elle se tracasse pour rien. D'ici demain, elle sera remise sur pied.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé?

-Rien de très passionnant, je te l'ai dit dehors. De quoi voudrais-tu que je parle avec Lily Evans? Une fille plus têtue qu'elle, c'est impossible.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis? s'étrangla Josie, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Oui, j'en suis très conscient.

-Insulte-la donc pendant que tu y es! Je ne te reconnais même plus, James.

-Les gens changent en un été, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus froide. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien me laisser, j'essaie de manger.

Il entama un geste pour prendre sa fourchette, geste qui fut arrêté par la jeune fille bouillonnante de rage.

-Réponds-moi.

-Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne l'aimais plus.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Les élèves présents, y compris Josie, regardèrent James, les yeux écarquillés. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer leur élève, surpris. James Potter, ne plus aimer Lily Evans?

-Tu es… sérieux?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu iras réfléchir avec Lily. Je suis certain qu'elle sera contente d'avoir une amie avec elle.

Il s'empara de sa fourchette et continua à manger, ignorant les regards des élèves. Josie, voyant que la conversation était finie, fit demi-tour et retourna au près de Lily. Sirius regarda autour de lui et finit par crier à tout le monde de se mêler de leurs affaires, mais il était déjà trop tard : quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'école saura que James n'aimait plus Lily. Les filles voyaient cela d'un bon côté : le garçon le plus recherché de Poudlard était libre de cœur. Pour le moment. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Maraudeurs de voir quelques groupes de filles les suivre ou les attendre aux coins des couloirs! Remus et Peter semblaient ennuyés tandis que James et Sirius s'y donnaient à cœur joie. Les deux Roméo de l'école reprenaient du service!

Lundi arriva trop vite, comme d'habitude, et les élèves purent heureusement respirer un peu plus; les professeurs ne leur donnèrent pas de devoirs. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. La pleine lune aussi arriva à grand pas. Mercredi, Remus s'absenta et ses amis planifièrent leur sortie de la soirée. La nuit se passa très bien; ils sortirent dans la forêt, se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard et visitèrent les environs de Poudlard, même s'ils les connaissaient presque par cœur. Le lendemain, cependant, fut assez pénible pour les Maraudeurs. N'ayant presque pas dormi, ils avaient l'air de véritables zombies durant leur cours et James était plutôt irritable. Sirius en avait fait l'expérience lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé le matin même grâce à ses bas puants. Il les avait malencontreusement échappé sur le visage de son ami…

-M. Potter! Soyez un peu plus attentif à ce que je dis! aboya le professeur McGonagall. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous échouez votre prochain examen.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna James en se frottant les yeux.

Sirius à côté de lui dormait littéralement sur son bureau, bavant légèrement sur son parchemin. Peter, en arrière, tentait vainement de suivre le cours, sa tête penchant dangereusement par en avant. Seul James réussit à entendre ce que le professeur expliquait, mais il ne comprenait rien. Et dire qu'ils devaient prendre des notes pour Remus…

Le Gryffondor donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour le réveiller lorsque McGonagall passa entre les bureaux pour superviser le travailler. Elle s'arrêta un instant aux côtés des Maraudeurs, les regarda, sceptique, et continua son chemin.

-Tu as failli attirer la colère de McGo, murmura James à son ami.

-Bouin, et? répliqua-t-il en bâillant. Si elle pouvait savoir ce dont on est capable vraiment, elle nous mettrait les meilleurs scores de la classe.

-Mais justement, on ne peut pas lui dire donc il faut travailler.

-J'imagine que tu as raison, grommela Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Il tenta de transformer l'oiseau qu'il avait en face de lui, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut que l'animal poussa un cri suraigu avant de s'envoler. James et Peter éclatèrent de rire : l'oiseau venait de faire un petit cadeau sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Si les Maraudeurs pensaient que le cours de métamorphose était pénible, il ne fut rien comparé à celui de botanique.

-Enfermé pendant deux heures dans une serre humide à tuer des insectes qui envahissent les plants! s'exclama Sirius, frustré. Que quelqu'un aille brûler les serres qu'on en finisse!

-Sans oublier l'oiseau, ajouta James en pouffant de rire.

-Oh, tais-toi!

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour rendre une petite visite à leur blessé préféré. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Remus terminait de mettre sa chemise et d'ajuster sa cravate. Mme Pomfresh venait de lui donner son congé.

-Les gars, je sors!

-Vite, James! On va nettoyer le dortoir! s'exclama Sirius avec une mine effrayée.

Son ami se contenta de soupirer. Remus fit quelques pas dans leur direction, entoura les épaules des deux jeunes hommes de ses bras et leur sourit.

-Allons voir l'état de ce dortoir.

-Tu vas mourir, Lunard, le prévint James. Patmol n'a pas fait son lavage depuis… hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… plusieurs jours et il a utilisé ton lit pour les empiler.

-Il n'a pas fait ça?

-Hélas, oui. Je suis désolé.

-Je sais que je suis bordélique, intervint Sirius, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en rajouter.

Peter entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, ses livres de soins des créatures magiques dans les mains. Comparé à ses amis, il fut le seul à avoir pris ce cours. Dès qu'il les vit, il se dirigea vers eux.

-Tu peux déjà sortir, Lunard? s'étonna Peter.

-Remus a été un bon toutou cette nuit, répondit Sirius avant son ami. Il est resté calme et tout s'est bien passé.

-Tu me traites une autre fois de bon toutou et je te ferai voir ce dont il est capable, le bon toutou, le menaça le loup-garou.

-Je plaisantais…

-Entre Remus et toi, c'est plutôt toi, le bon toutou, avoua James en grattant l'arrière des oreilles de Sirius.

Le jeune homme lui fit sa plus belle grimace et sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir salué Mme Pomfresh qui sortait de son bureau. Les Maraudeurs le rattrapèrent et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour souper. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Lily s'approcha d'eux, plus précisément de Remus. Elle lui tendit trois bouts de parchemin.

-C'est les notes de cours, expliqua-t-elle. Puisque tes amis ne semblaient pas écouter en classe, j'ai pensé te passer les miennes pour que tu les recopies.

-Merci, Lily.

Alors qu'allait faire demi-tour, James se leva d'un bond et l'agrippa par le bras.

-Qui a dit qu'on n'écoutait pas en classe?

-Ne le nie pas : tu n'écoutais pas. Sirius et toi dormiez sur vos bureaux.

-D'accord, je l'admets. Mais tu dois avouer que toi non plus tu n'étais pas très attentive aujourd'hui…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu as passé toute la journée comme si tu étais sur une autre planète.

-Il n'a pas tord, approuva Sirius entre deux bouchées.

-Et puis? demanda Lily sans prêter attention au commentaire du Gryffondor.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'écoutais pas.

-Si, j'écoutais!

-De quoi a parlé le professeur Flitwick durant son cours?

-Des contre-sorts, répondit-elle aussitôt, fière d'elle.

-Faux.

-Quoi?

-On n'a pas eu de cours de sortilèges aujourd'hui.

-…

-La Madame ne sait plus quoi dire, on dirait, railla James en s'assoyant. Bye, Lily!

La jeune fille resta encore quelques secondes figée avant de faire rapidement demi-tour et de rejoindre Josie. Dès qu'elle fut éloignée, Sirius donna une tape amicale à son ami et lui dit :

-Très bien lancé! Je suis content de voir que tu ne te laisses plus faire par elle. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon bon vieux James! s'exclama-t-il pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

-Sirius, tu l'étouffes, dit simplement Remus sans lever les yeux des notes de cours. Je ne peux pas croire que vous dormiez pendant un cours aussi important.

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire la morale, soupira James.

-C'est de la matière qui va sûrement se retrouver aux examens d'Aspics. Au moins de juin, vous allez venir me voir parce que vous ne comprenez pas!

-Oui et?

-Ah! laisser faire! Vous vous arrangerez avec vos problèmes.

-C'est ce qui me désole chez Remus, déclara Sirius à son ami. Il ne croit pas assez en nous. On a fait ça depuis sept ans. Je pense qu'on a appris quelques trucs depuis.

-Tu as raison, approuva James.

-J'ai dit : laisser faire, les gars, répéta le loup-garou.

-Et puis, nous sommes intelligents, toi et moi, hein Cornedrue? Nous possédons aussi quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce? demanda l'autre avec trop d'enthousiasme.

-Une logique indéniable!

-Oh, ça oui!

-Vous allez vous taire! s'écria Remus.

Quelques élèves de Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers eux, surpris d'entendre le préfet-en-chef élever la voix. Sirius soupira en hochant la tête, une moue triste sur le visage.

-Excusez-le, dit-il aux élèves. Il est sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

-On se demande bien à cause de qui, grommela son ami.

-Allez, souris Lunard! dit James en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il ne reste plus que deux jours d'école avant la fin de semaine.

-Pense qu'on en a déjà passé trois, continua l'autre Maraudeur.

-J'aime mieux ne penser à rien, marmonna Remus en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans sa main. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-James!

-Oui, Sirius?

-M. Lupin ici présent aurait besoin d'un bon remonte-moral. Dans trente minutes dans notre dortoir.

-C'est noté!

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois-ci? demanda leur ami. Vous allez me chatouiller avec des plumes jusqu'à ce que je hurle de rire?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas bête comme idée!

-Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? soupira le préfet.

-Cette fois-ci, M. Lupin, vous aurez droit à un traitement royal. N'est-ce pas, James?

-En effet!

-Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lunard. On te garantis que tu vas sortir de là vivant.

-Ça me rassure…

-Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos, l'avertit James.

-Vous êtes simplement supposé me remonter le moral, non me faire une thérapie.

-Tu devras affronter…

-Arrête, James. Tu vas lui gâcher la surprise.

-Tu as raison.

Remus les regarda à tour de rôle et en voyant leur immense sourire, il sut aussitôt que son heure avait sonné.

-C'est tout?

Les Maraudeurs étaient rassemblés dans leur dortoir et pour l'occasion, Sirius avait disposé des chandelles sur le sol. Ils s'étaient assis par terre, Remus au centre du petit cercle qu'ils formaient. Ensuite, James lui avait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire tandis que le Dr Black se préparait.

-Tu veux dire que je dois fixer Sirius droit dans les yeux sans rire pendant une demi heure?

-Exact.

-Mais… c'est n'importe quoi!

-Ne sous-estime jamais le puissant du «Regarde-moi sans rire»! le sermonna Sirius en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Maintenant, regarde mes yeux et ne rit pas.

Remus soupira et fit ce que son ami lui ordonnait. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu. James et Peter assis non loin d'eux, les regardaient intensément, attendant le moment où l'un d'eux allait craquer. Après quinze minutes, la pression augmenta, le silence devenait insoutenable. Remus fixa les yeux de son ami, se forçant pour ne pas craquer, mais…

-AH AH AH!

Il éclata de rire. Sirius se leva d'un bond en poussant un immense cri de victoire tandis que le loup-garou se roulait par terre.

-Qui avait raison, hein? Qui? MOI!

-Ok, Sirius, ne prend pas la grosse tête à cause de ça, réussit à dire Remus entre plusieurs rires.

-J'ai réussi! continua-t-il à crier comme si son ami n'avait rien dit. J'ai fait rire Remus Lupin!

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, répliqua James.

-Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, spécifia Sirius.

-Ah!

-Le Dr Black est le meilleur! Je vais m'ouvrir un bureau dans l'école et je soignerai les élèves grâce au rire! Vive le rire!

-Il est reparti, soupira James à Peter.

-Ouais, on ne pourra plus l'arrêter si on le laisse aller.

-Tu as raison. Remus, Peter! Mission urgente! «Calmer Sirius Black»!

-Tu veux dire mission impossible, rectifia le loup-garou qui avait cessé de rire. Il est déjà en train de faire une liste de futurs patients.

-Hey, les gars! Vous pensez que McGo voudra venir me voir? Je pense que j'ai le truc pour elle!

-Vous voyez? On est fichu.

-Ne perdons pas espoir, leur dit James en leur prenant les épaules. Il nous faut seulement… eh ben… Je ne sais pas moi! Remus, tu es le cerveau de la gang. Vas-y!

-Hein? Pourquoi toujours moi?

-Parce que toujours toi.

-Pas juste…

-Vas-y, Lunard! l'encouragèrent ses amis tandis qu'il s'approchait courageusement de Sirius.

-Dis, Patmol…

-Tu veux avoir un autre rendez-vous? Pas de problèmes! Je planifiais déjà…

-Et ta carrière de comédien et de chanteur? le coupa le loup-garou. Qu'est-ce que tu en fais?

-Tu me mentais, Lunard.

-Non. Je me tiens devant toi et je te parle en toute franchise.

-Pfff. Tu es seulement jaloux de la popularité que je vais gagner et tu essaies de me voler mon idée!

-Non, non! Je m'en fiche de…

-Je te connais, Remus Lupin!

-J'espère bien… Écoute, Sirius. On ne veut pas paraître impoli, les gars et moi, mais on pense que tu devrais oublier cette idée-là. Pour ton bien, vois-tu…

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Oui.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un pourrait rêver d'avoir! s'exclama Sirius en se levant pour les prendre dans ses bras. Allez, tout le monde fait un câlin à tonton Siriri!

-Pas encore, soupirèrent les trois Maraudeurs.


	8. Chapter 8

WWWOOUUUUUAAAAAHHHH

_WWWOOUUUUUAAAAAHHHH!! UNE REVENANTE!_

_oui, je sais! j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers mois, autant familiaux que scolaires. Je continuais à écrire, mais les chapitres n'avançaient pas assez vite et ça ne valait pas la peine que j'en poste un. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que j'avais abandonnée cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si je dois la laisser de côté, vous allez le savoir. C'est seulement que j'avais d'autres projets que j'ai privilégiés avant mes fics d'Harry Potter._

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragé! Dans mes moments de désespoir, je relisais vos commentaires et ça me remontait le moral! _

_Je travaille présentement le chapitre 9, il est bien avancé, alors je le poste dès que je l'ai fini!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_WandaBlack _

**Chapitre 8**

Et la fin de semaine arriva de nouveau, terminant leur deuxième semaine d'école qui, selon Sirius, était la plus pénible de toutes. Remus avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, Peter avait toujours aussi faim et James semblait décidé à être désagréable avec Lily. Josie ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc, mais recommença à parler et à traîner avec les Maraudeurs. Lily, quant à elle, n'avait pas le choix : elle devait suivre son amie. Ce fut donc avec ennui qu'elle déjeuna, dîna, soupa, bavarda, fit ses devoirs, lut… en compagnie des Maraudeurs. La présence de Sirius, Remus et Peter ne la dérangeait guère. C'était plutôt le fait que James passa sa journée longue à côté d'elle en l'ignorant qui l'agaçait le plus. Il fut un temps où il l'aurait achalé pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. C'était elle qui lui parlait en premier, elle qui le saluait dans les couloirs. Elle qui cherchait désespérément à lui parler.

-C'est comme si, dans ma tête, je n'ai pas réussi à admettre qu'il ne m'aime plus, expliqua-t-elle à son amie vendredi soir dans leur dortoir. Je suis tellement habitué à le voir traîner à côté de moi que, maintenant qu'il ne me suit plus, je sens une espèce de vide.

-Que tu tentes de combler en allant le voir, toi, termina Josie.

-Oui. Et ça m'agace quand il passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. Je suis presque obligée de le forcer à me répondre! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il change aussi vite?

-Tu t'ennuies de l'ancien James?

-Oui! Enfin, non. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne me demande plus à sortir à tous les deux minutes.

-Mais tu t'ennuies de sa présence. Tu sais, Lily, j'ai un peu de la misère à te suivre.

La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Josie s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit et la prit par les épaules.

-Ça va aller, Lily. C'est peut-être juste une petite crise passagère. Tu verras, d'ici quelques semaines, notre petit James aura retrouvé toute sa tête.

-Et il va revenir me harceler avec ces questions? Non merci!

-Tu viens de dire que… tu m'as perdu, Lily. Tu es pire qu'un cours de divination; on ne comprend rien.

-C'est difficile à expliquer.

-C'est surtout difficile à comprendre… Recommence du début.

-Ça va faire la quatrième fois! se lamenta Lily.

-Mais je veux t'aider, ma cocotte.

-Je sais. C'est gentil de m'écouter me plaindre. Tu es une vraie amie. Bon, je reprends. Je m'ennuie de la présence de James à mes côtés… sans vraiment m'en ennuyer.

-Tu pars mal.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire! Imagine que demain, je ne te parle plus, je ne te suis plus. Tu vas vouloir venir me parler, c'est normal. C'est la même chose pour moi. Oui, je sais, je n'ai jamais aimé James, mais… c'est devenu comme une sorte de routine pour moi. Le matin, il me demandait de sortir avec lui. S'en suivait de ma crise et bla bla bla. Tu comprends?

-Un peu plus. Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir…

-Ah oui? s'étonna Lily.

-Oui et je ne suis pas certaine que la réponse va te plaire, donc je garderai le silence.

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi!

-Je te le dis si tu te calmes.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait! Lily se tint droite dans son amie, la fixant de ses grands yeux, avide de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Alors?

-Alors, je pense que… tu es amoureuse de James, termina-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde respiration.

-Tu veux rire, j'espère? demanda Lily, toute trace de sourire disparue.

-Non, je le crois sincèrement. Lorsque James t'aimait encore et qu'il te tournait autour, son amour n'était pas réciproque; tu étais agacée. Cependant, quand il a commencé à te laisser tranquille, c'est là que tu as découvert qu'il te manquait. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'amour fou, mais quand même… Si tu préfères, c'est un début d'amitié.

-Si tu dis vrai, Josie, est-ce que…

BIDIG BADAG!

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent, surprises par le bruit. En se fiant aux rires, il provenait de la salle commune. Curieuses, les deux amies sortirent de leur dortoir et descendirent les premières marches pour observer la salle. Elles s'attendaient à ce que les Maraudeurs aient encore fait une stupidité, mais ce n'est qu'un groupe de deuxième année qui avait décidé de faire une bataille d'oreilles. Lily, en bonne préfète, descendit l'escalier et enleva le cousin des mains d'un élève qui passait près d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

-On plaisante un peu, on ne fait rien de mal, lui répondit un jeune garçon.

-Vous devriez savoir que les batailles d'oreilles ne sont pas acceptées dans la salle commune. Vous avez tellement fait de vacarme que je vous ai entendu jusque là haut. Maintenant, filez dans vos dortoirs. Allez vous battre là, si vous voulez, je vous ne dérangerai personne. Ouste!

Les élèves s'en allèrent en grommelant, mécontents de s'être fait arrêter. Lily rejoignit Josie et toutes les deux retournèrent s'enfermer dans leur dortoir pour continuer leur conversation.

Les Maraudeurs, comparés à Lily et Josie, n'avaient pas bougé de leurs lits lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le «bidig badag». Ils s'étaient contentés d'attendre que le calme revienne avant de continuer de bavarder.

-Encore des jeunes qui essaient de nous imiter, soupira Sirius. Quand vont-ils comprendre que nous sommes uniques et que personne ne peut nous égaler?

-Le petit Jefrey en troisième année t'a pris comme modèle, lui annonça Remus, étendu sur son lit. Il te ressemble un peu : arrive en retard, n'est pas très organisé, se promène après le couvre-feu et séduit tout ce qui est fille.

-Je l'adore. Tu devrais me le présenter un jour.

-Je fais ça quand tu veux. Il va sûrement arrêter de me suivre comme mon ombre…

-Et moi? demanda James. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a pris comme modèle?

-Non, pas à ce que je sache, lui répondit le loup-garou.

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue!

-Ferme-le, Patmol!

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, se plaignit Peter qui daigna enfin surtout de sous ses couvertures. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple.

-S'est-on déjà marié, James? demanda Sirius en adoptant un air très sérieux.

-Si oui, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais selon moi, non puisque je n'ai pas d'anneau et toi non plus.

-Quelle belle déduction. Je suis certain que nous aurions fait un très beau couple nous deux.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien je n'ai pas la même impression que vous? se questionna Remus.

-Vous avez vu l'heure? s'exclama soudainement Sirius. On a… Non, on n'a pas de cours demain. On peut veiller plus longtemps ça veut dire.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi… -bâillement- je suis fatigué, leur dit Peter. Bonne nuit.

Il tira sur ses rideaux et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent, silencieux.

-On dort? proposa Remus.

-Pourquoi pas? Demain, on sera en plein forme pour aller voir nos chers Serpentards, répondit Sirius en se pelotant dans ses couvertures. Bonne nuit, les gars. Essayez de ne pas trop rêver à moi.

-Ça va être difficile, Patmol.

-Essaie quand même, Cornedrue.

-Bonne nuit.

James imita son ami et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller comme il le faisait à chaque nuit. Cependant, il ne s'endormit pas. Il entendit la respiration régulière de Remus, les ronflements de Peter et les soupirs de Sirius. Au bout de dix longues et pénibles minutes, il ferma d'un coup brusque ses rideaux et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-Ah! le silence! murmura-t-il en se recouchant.

Il ferma les yeux et, peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna.

ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre et silencieuse. Elle était dépourvue de meubles et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite chandelle. Il n'y avait pas de portes ni de fenêtres; aucun moyen de s'en aller.

Soudain, un petit bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Accotée contre le mur se trouvait une grande femme habillée de noir. Ses longs cheveux foncés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda James.

La femme se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

Cette voix. James la connaissait très bien, trop même. Elle l'avait hanté durant la nuit et le jour, elle résonnait dans sa tête. Comment se pouvait-il?

-Vous… vous êtes ma voix intérieure.

-Je déteste quand les gens m'appellent ainsi, soupira la femme. En fait, je suis en quelque sorte ta haine. C'est un sentiment que tu as mis de côté dès ton plus jeune âge et que, maintenant, tu devrais laisser s'exprimer un peu.

-Je rêve, n'est-ce pas? Rien de tout ça n'est réel.

-Tu dors, mais sache que tout ce que je vais te dire est la stricte vérité.

James recula de quelques pas. Il était certain que, grâce à Remus, elle allait le laisser tranquille. Attend un peu, se dit-il. C'est un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je dois me réveiller!

-Oh, pitié, petit James. Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà me quitter? Pour une fois que l'on peut se parler face à face.

-C'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller.

-Les rêves sont une perception de la réalité, James. Ce que tu vois en rêve peut se passer dans le monde réel.

-Réveille-toi, réveille-toi! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu m'as déjà fait le coup de m'ignorer une fois, petit James. Tu ne me le referas pas une deuxième fois!

La femme se redressa soudainement et marcha lentement vers le Gryffondor. Celui-ci la regarda s'approcher, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Comment se réveiller rapidement? En se pinçant, naturellement! N'y allant pas de mains mortes, il se pinça violemment le bras et tout disparut.

ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ

James se redressa brusquement dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Ses rideaux étaient toujours tirés, mais le sort avait disparu. Il pouvait entendre les ronflements pas si lointains de Peter. Il soupira, heureux d'avoir échappé à nouveau à la petite voix. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son cadran. Minuit et demi. Il avait dormi environ deux heures. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Cependant, les paroles de la femme lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit et il était incapable de s'en débarrasser. Au moins, ce n'est pas la petite voix qui me parle, se dit James.

La nuit allait être longue…

À dix heures, un hibou déterminé à donner sa lettre frappa énergiquement à la fenêtre du dortoir des septièmes années. Les quatre garçons se réveillèrent péniblement, jurant, grommelant et maudissant l'oiseau. Par contre, personne n'eut le courage de quitter la chaleur de son lit pour le laisser entrer. L'hibou continua à taper avec son bec jusqu'à ce que Sirius, n'en pouvant plus, se levant dans un cri bestial, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda férocement l'oiseau passer sous son nez et voler jusqu'au lit de James.

-Cornedrue, s'il n'est pas à toi, laissez-moi le plumer, grogna-t-il avant de retourner se coucher.

Remus émergea alors de sous ses couvertures, les cheveux de travers, et observa le hibou qui sautait présentement sur la tête de son ami.

-C'est de qui, la lettre? dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-Aucune idée, lui répondit James en attrapant l'oiseau.

Il lui enleva la lettre, le mena à la fenêtre et, sans plus de retenue, le lança dehors. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit de Remus tandis que celui-ci se redressait en s'étirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

-Sirius s'est levé du mauvais pied –ou plutôt de la mauvaise patte, lui expliqua-t-il en souriant bêtement. Il se croit encore un chien.

-Il a du rêver qu'il courrait après des os.

James pouffa de rire et ouvrit la lettre. Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur le nom de celui qui avait eu le culot de lui envoyer une lettre d'aussi bonne heure le matin –bref l'expéditeur-, mais curieusement, elle n'était pas signée. Pas le moindre nom, pas même un «anonyme». Il se tourna vers le loup-garou qui bâillait pour la énième fois en quelques minutes.

-Il n'y a pas de nom.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

-Je n'ai pas encore lu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Je vais la lire, calme-toi. On est quand même samedi matin…

-Fermez-la! aboya Sirius de son lit.

-Il est de bonne humeur, annonça Remus.

-De très bonne humeur, rectifia James avant de lire la lettre.

_«Potter, _

_Viens me rejoindre près du stade ce soir à neuf heures. Je te conseille de venir. Ne sois pas en retard et viens __seul_. _Pas un seul mot à tes amis!»_

Le jeune homme la relut plusieurs fois pour être certain du message. C'est tout? Il s'était fait réveillé par un hibou fou seulement pour ça? Il chiffonna le bout de parchemin et le lança dans sa malle sous le regard curieux de Remus.

-Alors?

Dire la vérité ou non?

-Ce n'était qu'une fille qui voulait me rencontrer aujourd'hui, soupira James. Pas question que j'aille la voir.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas écrit son nom?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, les filles, c'est difficile de les comprendre.

-Ça oui, marmonna Sirius qui suivait leur conversation. Elles veulent une chose et le lendemain, une autre. Elles vont me rendre fou.

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent et pouffèrent silencieusement de rire. Pas question d'irriter Sirius le matin, déjà que celui-ci était assez grognon…

-Tu ne comptes vraiment pas y aller?

-Nah. Si tu veux, je peux te laisse ma place, Lunard.

-Non, merci! Je ne préfère pas…

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Sirius en interrompant le loup-garou.

-De la lettre que Cornedrue a reçue. C'est une fille qui veut le rencontrer aujourd'hui. On se demande bien ce qu'elle lui veut, dit sarcastiquement Remus.

-Maintenant que notre petit James d'amour est libre de cœur, les filles se jettent sur lui. Tu me fais compétition, Cornedrue. Attention à la concurrence.

-On avait dit 50-50, Patmol.

-Pitié, geignit le loup-garou. Vous n'allez pas encore vous embarquer sur le sujet des filles! Selon elles, vous êtes tous les deux les gars les plus sexy, alors arrêtez de vous en faire! Elles sont toutes à vos pieds. Maintenant, cessez de me casser les oreilles avec ça. Merci beaucoup, termina Remus en se recouvrant de sa couverture.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Un ronflement plutôt sonore provenant de Peter les fit sursauté tous les trois.

-On ne devrait pas le réveiller avant qu'il s'étouffe avec son oreiller? proposa James.

-Peut-être, répondit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers son ami endormi. Il m'a toujours fait peur quand il ronflait de même. La première fois, je pensais qu'il allait mourir.

Peter émit un son plutôt bizarre et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de tasser ses couvertures pour le regarder. Les trois Maraudeurs l'observèrent en silence, intrigués par tous les bruits qu'il pouvait faire en dormant. Finalement, le loup-garou se leva et s'approcha du lit.

-Il faut le réveiller sinon on va le perdre.

Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua doucement. Aucun résultat. Il secoua avec un peu plus d'énergie, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire grommeler. Impuissant, il se tourna vers ses amis qui le fixaient en riant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Lunard, il fait ça depuis sept ans, lui fit remarqué Sirius. Est-ce qu'il est déjà mort? Non. Alors, reviens ici et laisse-le se réveiller par lui-même. Je mangerai bien quelque chose, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Hein? Quoi? demanda soudainement Peter en se redressant. Qui a parlé de manger?

Les trois Maraudeurs soupirèrent.

-Va prendre ta douche, Queudver, on ira après toi, dit Remus en s'écrasant sur son lit. Je veux dormir.

-Pauvre petit Lunard! Tu veux faire un câlin à tonton Siriri?

-Non.

-Tu es certain?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on réagit comme des premières années? demanda James. Nous sommes supposés être mâtures et montrer l'exemple. Par chance que personne ne nous voit ici ou ils penseraient que nous sommes atteints mentalement.

-Essaies-tu d'insinuer que j'ai l'air atteint mentalement? Tu sauras que mon QI est plus élevé que la moyenne! V'lam! Dans les dents! Je n'utilise tout simplement pas mon intelligence dans les cours sinon les élèves seraient désespérément de voir que je réussis très bien partout. Et puis…

-Ça recommence, soupira Remus en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, bientôt imité par James.

La journée passa très vite, trop même. Sirius avait enfin terminé son discours vers dix heures et demi, permettant à ses amis de descendre déjeuner. Ensuite, ils firent les quelque devoirs qu'ils avaient et ils purent profiter de l'après-midi comme bon leur semblait. James hésitait encore entre aller à ce rendez-vous ou non. Qui était cet expéditeur et que lui voulait-il? Il avait essayé de comparer l'écriture avec celle de quelques élèves, mais il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que celui qui lui avait envoyé la lettre n'était pas à Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui criait de ne pas y aller, mais sa curiosité était plus forte. Il irait à ce rendez-vous.

À partir de ce moment, la journée sembla passer très lentement, plus que d'habitude. James fit ses devoirs, mais ne cessa de regarder l'heure sur la montre de Remus. Ce dernier, ne pouvant se concentrer, ferma brusquement son manuel, se leva et quitta la salle commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, là où il pourrait travailler en paix. Sirius, levant les yeux de son livre, regarda son ami s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse derrière le tableau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lunard? Il est tellement parti vite qu'il a oublié sa plume.

-Aucune idée.

-Tu avais l'air de l'embêter.

-Ah! fit simplement James.

-Tu es certain que tu vas bien? Je te trouve bizarre, un peu sur les nerfs.

-C'est seulement les examens de cette semaine qui me tracassent. Je ne comprends pas très bien; ce n'est pas clair dans ma tête.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? lui proposa son ami.

-Oui, ça serait gentil.

En vérité, James comprenait parfaitement bien toute la matière; il devait donner une excuse valable à Sirius s'il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il hocha systématiquement la tête lorsque son ami lui demandait s'il comprenait. Patience, se dit-il, il ne plus que… deux examens à voir! Je ne tiendrai pas des heures s'il doit tout m'expliquer! Soudain, James eut une idée pour éviter les explications de Sirius.

-Tu sais quoi, Patmol? J'ai tout compris.

-Quoi? Mais je viens à peine de t'expliquer…

-C'est gentil, mais tout est clair dans ma tête. Tu ferais un bon prof, dit-il en lui souriant.

-Moi, professeur? Tu vois les traitements que je fais à mes enseignants, alors pas question de subir les mêmes choses! Il doit bien y avoir quelque part dans le monde un autre gars aussi perturbateur et charmant que moi qui viendra m'agacer si je deviens professeur. Et puis…

Sirius continua ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. James l'écouta avec un sourire, amusé de l'entendre parler avec autant d'ardeur et soulagé d'avoir changer de sujet. Ils discutèrent ensuite de Quidditch -«Comme pour faire changement», soupira Peter lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

Les heures passèrent et neuf heures arriva enfin. James annonça subitement qu'il avait une retenue avec Rusard pour avoir sali le hall d'entrée en revenant d'une pratique de Quidditch plutôt boueuse.

-Quoi? Une retenue pour ça? s'indigna Sirius. C'est n'importe quoi!

-Je sais, mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Vous saluerez Remus s'il revint vivant de la bibliothèque.

James sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour ensuite sortir dans le parc. Il espéra que Sirius n'ait pas l'idée de regarder la Carte du Maraudeur. Comment allait pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il faisait au stade? Il marcha quelques minutes dans le noir, connaissant par cœur le chemin menant à son lieu favori. Il s'arrêta tout près de l'entrée et chercha des yeux la personne qui voulait le voir. Il ne devait sûrement pas être en retard. Après cinq minutes d'attente, il s'assit dans l'herbe, genoux repliés contre lui, et patienta encore. Et encore. Et encore. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il en vint à la conclusion que personne ne viendra. Soit la personne avait oublié, soit c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Fâché d'avoir perdu son temps, James se leva et se dirigea vers le château lorsqu'un craquement derrière lui l'arrêta. Lentement, il se retourna et scruta les alentours. Pas un chat. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas suivi, il continua son chemin. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'entendit pas la branche craquée près de lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus le claquement sec des capes ni les pas précipités s'approcher. Il réalisa qu'il était attaqué seulement lorsqu'il fut étendu dans l'herbe, face contre terre. Il sentit la pointe d'une baguette peser contre son cou.

-Crie et ce sera la dernière chose que tu aurais faite avant de mourir, lui dit une voix grave.

James ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, incapable de produire le moindre son. Sa bouche était devenue soudainement sèche; il avait de la difficulté à avaler. Il osa lever les yeux vers ses agresseurs même s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur et de terreur.

Eux. Encore eux.

-Eh bien, Potter, je vois qu'on s'est remis rapidement de notre dernière rencontre. Trop rapidement même.

L'homme qui venait de parler, le même que la dernière fois, se pencha un peu plus près de son visage et continua en murmurant.

-Ce que nous t'offrons est bon pour une longue période. Et ce que j'entends par longue période, c'est un ou deux mois, trois maximum. Tu n'as pas tenu quatre semaines. Alors, nous t'offrons la garantie. Compte-toi chanceux. Malheureusement, puisque nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous sommes restreints dans nos actions.

Il se releva, gardant toujours sa baguette contre son cou, et s'adressa à ses compagnons.

-Les gars, vous savez quoi faire.

James ferma brusquement les yeux, attendant les coups et la douleur, mais rien ne vint. On le mit debout, lui banda les yeux et le fit avancer. Le Gryffondor, privée de sa vue, écouta avec attention, tentant de percevoir le moindre son lui permettant de savoir où il allait. Cependant, tout ce qu'il entendait était le traînement des pieds des hommes, des raclements de gorge et les hululements des hiboux. Soudain, le sol sous ses pieds devint plus instable. Il s'enfargea souvent sur ce qui lui semblait être des branches et tomba plusieurs fois par terre. Grâce à ses chutes, il apprit que, effectivement, il y avait bel et bien des branches; des feuilles et des roches aussi. Où pouvait-il être? Un hurlement sinistre d'une créature le fit frissonné et, comme transpercé par un éclair, il sut où les hommes l'emmenaient. Dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils allaient le laisser seul et ensuite disparaître. Il en était certain. Finalement, il espérait que Sirius jette un coup d'œil à la carte…

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent et le bandeau couvrant les yeux de James fut enlevé, lui permettant de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une petite clairière sombre et guère rassurante. Il se tourna vers les hommes capuchonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant? M'attacher contre un arbre et me rouler de coups?

-Ça serait tentant, répondit l'homme de tantôt. Nous avons longuement discuté de ton cas, Potter, et le choix a été difficile à prendre. Finalement, un de nous a proposé quelque chose et, après mûre réflexion, nous l'avons choisi. C'est un plan simple, mais qui fonctionnera assurément. Nous allons te laisser le découvrir par toi-même.

Il leva sa baguette et James bascula aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

xXxXxXx

-Aïe! ma tête, gémit-il en se relevant. Ouch! mon bras.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, tout en se frottant le coude, regarda où il se trouvait. Il était toujours dans la même petite clairière faiblement éclairé par le soleil levant. Tout autour de lui était plongé dans le silence, rien ne bougeait. Il se remit sur pied en quelques secondes, reprenant lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était encore fait avoir! Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il aurait dû en parler à ses amis. Il aurait dû, il aurait dû ! Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre se faire battre ou être laissé abandonné dans une forêt peuplée d'êtres étranges.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au travers des branches. Donc, il avait passé la nuit ici. Ses amis devaient être inquiets, c'est certain. Rusard ne donnait pas de retenue qui durait aussi longtemps. Il devait à tout prix retrouver son chemin. Même avec ses nombreuses ballades nocturnes, il ne se rappelait pas d'être venu ici avec ses amis. S'il décidait de marcher par hasard, il risquerait de s'égarer plus loin dans la forêt, si c'était possible. Ramassant ses forces, il se transforma en cerf et huma l'air. Rien, pas la moindre odeur pouvait lui indiquer la bonne direction. Il fit le tour de la clairière en reniflant, mais en vain. Il se tourna à son point de départ et réfléchit. Une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait rester ici sous peine de mourir de faim ou d'être mangé par quelque chose d'autre. Pas question non plus d'avancer à l'aveuglette dans les bois. Bien sûr! Il lui suffirait de marquer son chemin pour lui permettre de faire demi-tour en cas de besoin.

Fier de son idée, il se mit en marche, écorchant les troncs des arbres avec ses sabots, laissant de profondes marques. Quelquefois, il huma l'air dans l'espoir de reconnaître une odeur familière, mais ses craintes furent vite fondées : il était très très loin. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant marcher. Peut-être s'était-il évanoui ou bien qu'ils lui avaient jeté un sort. Peu importe, il devait se sortir de là.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention, il s'en approcha prudemment. Du bout de son museau, il poussa les branches sèches d'un arbuste et découvrit un petit animal chétif qui grignotait une feuille. Ouf! pensa-t-il. Pendant un instant, j'ai peur que ce soit…

En l'espace d'une seconde, une flèche, sortie de nulle part, fendit l'air et tua le petit animal. James fit le saut, naturellement, et alla se tapir un peu plus loin, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois centaures sortirent des arbres et s'approchèrent du cadavre, arc à la main. Le plus grand des trois lui jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté, ne se donnant même pas la peine de le ramasser.

-On ne pourra jamais nourrir tout le clan avec ça, grogna-t-il. Il n'y en a même pas assez pour moi seul. Et toi qui disais qu'on allait attraper quelque chose de gros! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le centaure au pelage noir et blanc.

-Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant de rentrer; nous pouvons toujours trouver quelque chose.

-Eh bien, qu'on le trouve au plus vite! rétorqua le plus grand. Je n'en peux plus de manger des feuilles!

-D'après toi, nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de manger des feuilles? Arrête de te plaindre et concentre-toi.

-Et si on te mangeait, hein Fir? Comme ça, je pourrai me concentrer! Et puis, tu es assez gros pour nourrir tout le clan…

-Ça suffit, vous deux! lança le troisième centaure alors que le dénommé Fir sortait une flèche de son carquois. Cessez de faire les bébés et pensez à un moyen de pouvoir manger.

-Un moyen, un moyen! Tu n'as que ce mot-là dans la bouche. J'ai beau réfléchir, mais je ne trouve rien, grogna le plus grand. Il n'y a pas un seul animal vivant dans ce coin de la forêt. J'ai toujours dis que nous devrions déménager.

-Et aller où? demanda Fir en grattant furieusement le sol de ses sabots. À chaque fois que tu nous proposes quelque chose, Reg, ça finit toujours mal.

-Répète ça, juste pour voir! s'écria Reg en faisant un pas en avant.

-ARRÊTEZ! hurla l'autre. Je me fous à qui est la faute! Nous devons nous entendre si nous voulons ramener quelque chose à manger au clan. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir faim, pensez aux autres un peu.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois centaures. James retint sa respiration, espérant de tout cœur de ne pas se faire remarquer. Fir, après un moment, fit quelques pas dans sa direction, huma l'air et poussa un grognement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? lui demanda Reg.

-Je pensais… Je pensais avoir senti une odeur.

-Tu m'impressionneras toujours, Fir. Nous sommes dans une forêt. Les odeurs, il n'en manque pas.

-Je le sais bien! C'est une odeur différente… une odeur animale.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, un sourire prédateur au visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils fouillaient les buissons, arc en main et flèche encochée, prêts à tuer le premier animal qu'ils verraient. James les regarda s'approcher, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il était pris; les centaures le trouveront, le tueront et il finira sur une brochette dans le feu. Ils allaient le manger! Il reprit sa forme humaine, souhaitant qu'il ne mange pas les humains. Profitant de la distraction des centaures, il se releva d'un bond et détala. Aussitôt, il entendit le martèlement des sabots derrière lui ainsi que des cris de colère. Il n'avait aucune chance contre eux, mais s'il pouvait trouvé un arbre haut et feuillu… Une flèche siffla près de ses oreilles, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il aperçut devant lui un arbre semblable à un chêne et, sans se poser de questions, accéléra. Dès qu'il fut au pied, il agrippa une basse branche et grimpa le plus haut possible. Les centaures s'arrêtèrent et observèrent les feuilles où James s'était caché.

-Quel animal est capable de grimper dans un arbre? demanda Reg.

- Une écureuil.

-Voyons, Fir, c'était trop gros!

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le faire descendre, marmonna le troisième.

Aussitôt, il commença à donner des coups de sabots contre le tronc, faisant tomber du même coup quelques feuilles et branches.

-Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder!

James, du haut de son arbre, observa les centaures s'acharner. Leur plan ne semblait pas fonctionner… CRAC! La branche sur laquelle il se trouvait céda brusquement, le faisant tomber en même temps. Il ne put s'accrocher et atterrit sur le dos du dénommé Fir. Celui-ci le saisit par le bras et le descendit de sur son dos.

-Tiens, tiens, un petit humain, susurra Reg. Nous avons finalement trouvé notre repas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me manger, riposta James qui sentait la fatigue de sa course s'emparer de lui.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je suis un humain, justement, inventa-t-il. Vous ne pouvez manger un… semblable éloigné.

-Un semblable éloigné?

-Vous êtes un mélange d'humain et de cheval, dit-il sans aucun tact. Mais vous êtes très forts! se reprit-il précipitamment en les entendant grogner. Nous avons un peu les mêmes origines.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, approuva le troisième.

-Qu'as-tu dis, Syrk? Tu dis que nous avons un lien avec cette chose? cracha férocement Reg.

-Je ne suis pas une chose! répliqua James, décidé de ne pas les laisser salir son honneur. Je suis un humain et je m'appelle James Potter, élève et attrapeur de Gryffondor à Poudlard.

-Poudlard, hein? Tu connais Dumbledore, alors! Nous détestons ceux qui connaissent Dumbledore, nous détestons les sorciers!

Oups, se dit James. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se sortir du pétrin. Désespéré, il tenta quelque chose.

-Je vous comprends. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas Dumbledore. Et les sorciers, pfff! J'en suis un, mais je ne les ai jamais appréciés. Je hais mes parents de m'avoir donné cette malédiction. J'aurais préféré être… un centaure pour être aussi fort que vous, mais hélas! la vie a été injuste avec moi.

-Minute, la demi-portion. Qui nous dit que tu ne ris pas de nous? le menaça Reg.

-Un Potter ne ment jamais, sachez-le.

Sauf s'il s'agit de mentir à ses professeurs, pensa-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui? demanda Syrk après un moment de silence.

-On pourrait le ramener avec nous au clan et laisser le chef décider, proposa Fir. Ça peut nous être pratique un humain. Il peut faire des choses que nous ne pouvons faire…

-Si on le ramène, ça sera pour le manger! trancha Reg. Nous sommes affamés, alors nous n'allons pas laisser cette demi-portion s'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Je vous avertis, intervint James, toujours retenu par Fir. Je n'ai pas très bon goût…

-Peu importe. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est de la viande.

-Vous n'en trouverez pas beaucoup dans mon corps; je ne suis que de muscles, de nerfs et d'os. Et j'ai un cerveau aussi, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Il a raison, approuva Syrk. Regarde-le, Reg. Il est tout chétif. Même si on le mange, on ne pourra pas nourrir tout le monde.

-Il pourra tout de même en nourrir quelques-uns!

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Fir avant que l'autre centaure puisse répondre. Il pourrait… nous montrer le chemin vers son école.

Le silence s'installa parmi les trois compagnons pendant lequel James les regarda à tour de rôle, inquiet. Le chemin vers son école? Pourquoi? Soudain, Reg éclata de rire, un grand rire menaçant, et donna une claque sur l'épaule de son voisin.

-Il n'est pas fou, le Fir! Pas fou du tout! D'accord, nous allons rentré au campement et en discuter avec le chef. Peut-être aura-t-il une meilleure idée, mais je pense que Fir a eu la meilleure.

Ledit Fir eut un faible sourire comme s'il remerciait Reg de l'appuyer soudainement et balança brusquement James sur son dos. Les deux autres centaures se positionnèrent de chaque côté, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, et ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, se frayant un chemin dans la nature. Peu à peu, James observa un changement parmi les arbres; ceux-ci semblaient moins garnis en feuilles et diminuaient de grosseur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus que des buissons autour d'eux. Toutefois, ils continuèrent de marche, les centaures semblaient savoir où aller. James ferma les yeux et réfléchit à sa situation. Premièrement, il était pris dans une forêt sans rien à manger et sans sa baguette. Deuxièmement, il s'était fait capturé par des centaures affamés et troisièmement, il risquait fort de se faire manger. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait aucune idée du moyen pour se sortir du pétrin. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, mais avec ses amis, ils avaient trouvé des plans pour s'en tirer avec leurs professeurs, non avec des centaures. Il poussa un triste soupire et s'attira aussitôt un coup dans les côtes de la part de son transporteur. James rouvrit les yeux et aperçut un peu plus loin un autre centaure qui semblait être de garde. Fir échangea quelques mots qu'il ne put comprendre et ils continuèrent leur chemin sans aucune autre formalité. Le Gryffondor releva lentement la tête et vit un village entouré par la forêt. Plusieurs autres centaures se tenaient autour d'un petit feu qui brûlait en plein centre. Lorsque les trois centaures approchèrent du feu, leurs compagnons sortirent de leur semblant de maisons et regardèrent James avec curiosité. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants; seulement deux qui se cachèrent derrière leur mère lorsque le jeune homme les fixa.

Soudain, Fir empoigna James, le fit descendre sans aucune douceur de son dos et le força à s'asseoir par terre. Le Gryffondor poussa un faible gémissement de douleur à cause de l'excès de force, mais se tut lorsqu'il entendit un grognement grave tout près de lui. Il releva lentement les yeux, redoutant ce qu'il verrait, et croisa le regard du chef. Le chef n'était pas semblable aux centaures qui l'avaient transporté. Il était énorme et fort, et son corps était parsemé de cicatrices, des anciennes et des récentes. Il portait un magnifique arc et un somptueux carquois sur son dos et plusieurs symboles ornaient ses bras. Son pelage était foncé, presque noir, ce qui le rendait plus menaçant encore, si c'était possible. Il portait un bandeau qui lui couvrait un œil. Sûrement un cadeau d'une vieille bataille, pensa James. Pendant un moment, il fut mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Il avala difficilement sa salive et soutint le regard du centaure. Finalement, le chef grogna de nouveau et son sabot martela brièvement le sol.

-Qui est-il? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave aux trois centaures.

-C'est un sorcier, chef, répondit aussitôt Reg qui voulait bien recevoir les remerciements. Nous l'avons trouvé près de la clairière. Nous pensons…

-Vous ne pensez pas, bande d'incapables! s'exclama le chef en le coupant. Avez-vous réfléchi avant d'amener un sorcier ici?

-Mais, chef…

-Les sorciers sont une menace pour nous! Ils nous ont déjà chassé de nos terres une fois, ils ne le referont plus jamais.

Les centaures baissèrent la tête, mal à l'aise. James continua de regarder le chef jusqu'à ce que celui-ci baisse les yeux vers lui.

-As-tu un nom?

-James. Et vous?

Le chef fit un pas devant lui en grognant tandis que les autres centaures s'indignaient de son comportement. Leur dirigeant les fit taire d'un cri et fixa le jeune homme.

-Mon nom est Zenthir.

-Heureux de vous connaître, répondit aimablement James.

Le dénommé Zenthir retroussa légèrement les lèvres, mécontent de l'arrogance de ce jeune humain.

-Que faisais-tu dans notre forêt?

-Je vous jure que j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de votre forêt.

-Réponds à ma question! hurla-t-il.

-On m'y a abandonné, pour tout vous dire, répondit le Gryffondor qui préférait dire la vérité.

-Par qui et pourquoi?

-Par d'autres sorciers qui se pensaient bien drôles en me laissant seul.

-Vous êtes bien tous pareils, vous les humains. Tous des égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. Voyez où cela vous a mené.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous de même.

-Ah oui? s'étonna le chef.

-Eh oui.

-Que de balivernes! Vous êtes tous les mêmes… tous…

Soudain, James vit le chef comme un pauvre centaure qui fait tout pour protéger ceux de son clan, mais cette vision passa vite. Zenthir s'ébroua brusquement et se tourna vers Fir.

-Maintenant, nous sommes pris avec ce sorcier. Que comptez-vous faire? Aviez-vous une idée avant de me l'emmener ou agissiez-vous comme des imbéciles?

-Nous avons pensé… enfin, j'ai pensé que, puisque nous avons tous faim, il pourrait nous mener vers le chemin de son école, Poudlard…

-Poudlard! Tu voudrais que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup!

-Si on les prend par surprise, intervint Reg, ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Et si on fait parler l'humain, il pourrait nous être d'un grand secours.

Zenthir croisa les bras devant lui et parcoura la petite foule de centaures réunis autour de lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Après un moment de silence, il se racla la gorge.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Il n'est pas question de mettre nos vies en danger pour de la nourriture qui peut nous tuer. Amenez ce James dans une des maisons et traitez-le comme un invité.

Une centaure s'approcha du jeune homme et le souleva en douceur. Sans lui accorder le moindre mot, elle le dirigea vers une petite hutte de feuilles et de terre. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et lorsque James pénétra, elle disparut.

Le Gryffondor observa sa demeure pour les jours à venir. Enfin, l'espérait-il. Il s'agit plus d'un écurie que d'une maison. L'odeur y était infecte, il n'y avait aucune propreté, mais c'était mieux que de se faire manger. Il s'assit dans un coin où la terre était la moins sale et réfléchit. Donc, les centaures voulaient qu'il les mène à Poudlard où ils pourront s'ouvrir un bon petit festin. Selon lui, ils n'auront aucune chance face à tous les élèves et les enseignants, mais il ignorait s'il y en avait plus dans le village. Et puis, s'il ne les menait pas où Zenthir le voulait, c'est lui qui se ferait manger. Pour l'instant, il pouvait oublier toute tentative de fuite; il était trop épuisé. Il se roula en boule, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, et s'endormit peu de temps après.


End file.
